


Somewhere new, Someone blue

by aliensink



Category: Loki/Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Avengers in Asgard, BAMF Loki, Jerk Thor, Jotun Loki, Jotunheim, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mates, OOC, Odin is a jerk, Sif bashing, baby Loki, feral character, feral child, no way movie compliant, tarzan au, thor and loki are not brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensink/pseuds/aliensink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After listening to a story Thor tells them the Avenger travel not only to Asgard, but to Jotunheim as well....sorry I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tired Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first story here and for this pairing. Please be kind. Constructive criticism welcome.

If you ask Tony this was a bunch of bull shit. Thor just over exagerating his families stupid war shit again. How many freaking war stories can one guy honestly claim that its always the other guys fault. Its all Odin the Great, Odin the rightous. yada yada yada.

The Avengers quickly learned not to ask to many detailed questions. Thor takes great offence if someone questions Odin's reasons for attacking or taking things from other groups. They were starting to realize Thor isn't the great good guy they assumed. They should have listened to Jane.

The Avengers first met the supposed god (which Tony doubted) when he came to help fight off some magic chick named Amora. She broght an alien army to back her up so any help was welcomed.Turned out only reason she chose earth was to piss off Thor who apparently had broken up with her. He cut ties with her shortly after meeting Jane and deciding she was the one for him. Now they all assumed hey cool he's helping us so makes him a friend right. After listening to some of the stories Thor has been telling Tony isn't so sure friend is the right word. Jane told sheild all about Asgard's view on mortals. She told S.H.I.E.L.D.that Thor had invaded lots of places and killed a bunch of people. Everyone had assumed she was just bitter about Thor's dad insulting her and them breaking up. Listening to these stories is kind of making them wish they had listened. 

Things have been pretty quite lately to the point everyone seems really bored. Normally a little break between psycho villians is cause for celebration, but this dry spell is getting to be a little much. Everyone other than Tony (Who has a multi billion dollar corporation, thank you very much) has been whinning about having nothing to do.

Thor, after listening to everyone complain, decided to have story time. The last couple stories have been nearly the exact same with just a few minor details changing. Odin decided someone had something they shouldn't (wether it was right fully theirs or not), he sends Thor and his friends in to take it, blood shed, Thor wins, Thor brings daddy dearest what he wants, daddy puts it in his trophy room. Getting tired of the same routine Tony decides to make a request.

" Hey Thor"  
"Yes, Friend Tony"  
"So I was just wondering.. You guys deal with a lot of crazy sounding groups of people, could you tell us about some mystery you've come across that was never figured out or couldn't be explained."  
" I..believe I do have one to interest you."


	2. A little frost

Nearly fifteen hundred years ago a war between Jotunheim and Asgard raged. The Jotuns had sparked the fight by invading Midgard or Earth as your people call it.

Even Today no one knows why they came. Odin in his wisdom lead his army pushing the Jotun beasts back to their own realm. Many days and nights the Aesir rained blood and pain down apon them. They were beaten on their own home planet.

Odin himself took on several of the monsters. It took many days, but soon the final battle in the war came to its end. They had however, lost sight of the Jotun King and his Mate. When the last visible Jotun was slain Odin and his men traveled towards the castle in order to either accept the Kings surrender of the fight and his dangerous weapon, the Casket of Ancient Winters, or to run him through and claim the casket for Asgard.

They made it around half way to the castle before hearing the sounds of a new fight. Rushing forward to what appeared to be a religous temple they saw many dead, Aesir and Jotun alike. Hearing the battle roar of a Jotun and the clashing of swords as they stepped inside they were not prepare the for what they would find.

Inside the bodies of at least fifteen Asgardians littered the floor with maybe six or eight dead Jotun as well. With in the circle of bodies stood three of our men fighting a single Jotun, who was bleeding from head to toe, trying to keep them from reaching a single pillar in the middle of the room. Sitting apon it was what seemed to be a small bundle wrapped with in furs. 

Odin thinking this must be their Casket, for why else would the beast protect it so fiercely, ordered his men to swarm the monster. They fought for some time. The Jotun pushed it self until it could no long raise its arms. Odin then stabbing straight threw its chest piercing the heart, but as the sword tip slammed home a cry rang out. The cry however was not a battle cry or the last dieing rage of a beast.   
It was the heart stoppingly, painfilled cry of a babe losing it parent. All movement in the chapel stopped. It took a moment for those with in to realize just where the cry was coming from. There apon the alter having wiggled its little body from underneath the furs was a tiny child no more than a month old. This tiny blue child was in all appearence a Jotun except it was the size of an Aesir babe. There were tiny pale sky blue lines creating intricate designs all over its cobalt blue skin. Tiny hands balled in to fists like it was preparing to fight them itself.

It was then the men realized they had not slain a monster protecting it kingdom, but a mother protecting its child.   
All anger and hatered seemed to fade away from most of them, though not all. Leavingan air of self disgust and saddness through out the room. What they didn't realize was that they weren't the only ones to hear the baby's cries. 

The aesir warriors began shouting what to do next. Various yells such as "kill it", "leave it" rang out. Odin himself seemed unsure what should be done, but that it needed to be quick.  
All the noise in the room echoed back at them. Which is why they never heard the clicking sound of nails on ice. Though even then it may not have changed what happened. Odin stepped forward heading towards the child but stopped when he heard a low deep growl, then watched as an emrald green wall of mist swirled in before him. It seemed to twist and bend becoming a barrier between the himself and the pillar. At first he believed the sound had somehow come from the mist until noticing shadows from the corner of his eye. 

He and his men had heard tales of the giant ice wolves of Jotunheim though none of them had ever believe the stories of their size. The two he was looking at now proved just how wrong they had been. Each beasts head twice the size of a regular wolf, standing on all fours they were nearly his height. Their fur varying shades of blue, white, and gray. The better to blend in to the snow enviorment no doubt. Their blood like ruby red eyes had a stare to make one feel as if they came from the pits of Hel itself there to bare the soul and judge ones worthiness to enter Valhalla.

The wolves seemed unconcerned to be surrounded by the strange green fog or of the babes wailing. Odin tried to move closer to the child to remove it from the pillar but found that the mist became a see through wall he couldn't pass through. He tried to use a spell of his own only to find it useless. Never before had he come across magic he couldn't counter.   
He would have thought on it longer had he not notice one of the wolves moving to the child. Screaming at the wolf trying to get its attention away from the baby did no good. It acted as if it didn't hear him. Every warrior in the hall watched as the wolf stood on hind legs, front paws inches from the helpless child. It took hold of the furs in its mouth moving the still wailing child down to the floor. Odin and all his men yelled desprate to distract the creature. When that didn't work they all looked away. None wanting to see it savagly harm the child. 

When the soldiers heard the squealing it was not what they expected. Turning back they all froze at the sight before them. The baby was fine, laughs and delighted squeals meet their ears, as the mostly uncover child was rolling on the floor as the wolf mearly licked its little face and hands. It wasn't bothered by the tiny fingers with sharp black nails pulling its wiskers and fur. It was panting and playful, much like your midgardin dogs. Before Odin and his men could make sense of what they were seeing the wolf picked up the baby and furs, disappearing out of the hall with the other trailing behind. Shortly after they disappeared the mist dissolved and the warriors were able to leave the chapel.  
.  
.  
"Then what happened" Tony couldn't help but ask when Thor had been quiet for to long.


	3. Excited Tony

"Then what happened?" Tony couldn't help but repeat himself. He wasn't a patient person and when he finally had an interesting story he wasn't about to let it end there.

"Odin found the Jotun King Lafuey and The Casket is.." 

"NO!..no..no....no!" Tony interupted. " I ment with the baby. Did Odin find it? Was it alive? Was it a boy? a girl? What's its name? Can we go there, meet it? How.." 

"Stark slow down before you hurt your self"

Turning around Tony glared at Barton for cutting him off.  
"Hush bird brain I need answers"

"Friend Stark, I don't know what happened to it. They were in the middle of a war they could not search out a child probably already killed. As for its gender the Jotun are of single sex. If you truely wish to vist I don't see why not, They are now allowed visitors. Since Lafeuy is no longer in charge travel has now been opened up thanks to the treaty with the new king. Though it is very col..."

" Oh my that poor baby. How could they not try to save it?" The look on Caps face whenhe spoke was priceless. It looked like someone had told a five year old Santa Clause wasn't real. He might have annoyed the hell out of Tony most of the time but seeing him right now. Made him remember just how innocent the guy could be. Tony figure before the war Steve must have had a very shelter life. 

"Wait, so your saying no one has been their since and they couldn't go anywhere." Natasha would think to ask that Tony thought. She of all people knowing what it probably feels like to be cut off and alone.

"I'm sure a mage or sorcerer would have been able to travel there but with out their Casket the Jotuns would not have a means of travel. I have never heard of a Jotnar magic user. They are a monstrous race just barely civilized thanks to the new king Helblindi.""Still, It seems rather cruel to leave an entire people to suffer because their leader made bad decisions." good old Bruce would think of the impact on the large scale.

"I wanna go. Mabe someone there heard about it or knows what could have caused the green mist. This kiddies is an adventure, a mistery begging to be solved. Oohhh how I love puzzles." 

"Tony, we can't just leave and go to another planet just because you think it will be fun."Rodgers said shaking his head.

"Ah come on mom we can sell the idea to Dad. We just tell Fury that a thousand years ago they wanted Earth and now we just wanna make sure they aren't still looking our way. Let's be honest people it been pretty quiet here. No super bads, nothing really requiring our attention. Well what do you say?" 

Each Avenger looked around trying to gage the others reaction to Tony's suggestion. It had been awhile since they had any real problems. Plus how often did the possibilty let alone oportunity to go to another planet come along. After a few thought full moment all but Bruce decided that yes they wanted to go. He explained that it might not be the best idea to put Hulk in an unknown enviorment like that. Especaly if they didn't wanna start a war.Thor told them all he would speak with his father about them traveling to Jotunheim with a brief stop in Asgard. Apparently they would need to ride Thor's rainbow bridge bi-frost thing to Asgard then from there go to Jut.him.whatever. (Tony could careless how to pronounce it.) He said that Odin, because of the new treaty and previous issue the frost giants had with their people, would need to send some offical letters with permission requests for them to visit. He told them about the temperature and climate issues and how they would need to make sure they were prepared with proper clothing and such.. After talking with them a while longer Thor anounce he would see them all soon with an answer and that if they were allowed to go then they would leave as soon as he came back.

Tony being Tony decided this trip called for a upgrade to his Iron Man suite. There was no way he wasn't taking one with him. Strange planet and strange aliens are not something he will be defenseless against. Not to mention Thor said it was beyond cold. We're talking twenty or thirdy below freezing. Yea no thank you! So locking himself in his lab away from any distraction, he and Jarvis remodeled the heating and air in Mark XVII. They then proceded to make sure the joints and exoskeleton wouldn't have any icing issues. He then designed heated body suites to go under each of the Avengers clothes. They fit like a second skin. Which made him supper happy he had a killer body. They didn't really leave much to the imagination.

Once all preperations were complete they were just waiting on Thor's return. Tony had already spent four days in the lab getting everything perfect while Steve, Clint and Natasha went to sell the idea to Director Fury. They decided to leave out the story of the baby and just tell him about how they had previously tried to take over Earth. He seemed a little too okay with sending everyone of to Asgard and beyond, but Tony figured it ment he wanted the bopsy twins to spy on not just the Frost Giants but Asgard as well. He just better hope Clints grabby hands don't cause a war. Though Tony's fairly sure if Clints don't his might. Just as Tony was explaining how the body suits worked his balcony was enveloped in light. Once the light disappated all that was left was Thor.


	4. Asgard

Gold. So much freaking Gold. It was every where he looked. Turn to the right gold. Turn to the left gold. Look up? Look down? You guessed it, Damn Gold. Tony is all about his metals but even he knew when enough was enough.. Apparently no one here got the memo. The ride up the bi-frost, hehe, was awesome. Kind of like a rollercoster while drunk, but with more swirly light. 

"Hell yes! That was Awesome!! Let's go again. Oh My God How does it work? Never mind don't tell me I'll figure it out on my own. That would ruin the surprise. Woohoo. Brucie is gonna be so jealous" Tony was sure he was about to have a nerdgasm. 

While Tony was elated the others were dizzy and sick looking, with the exception of Steve who just seemed slightly pale. Thor assured them it just takes getting used to. 

The golden city of Asgard stretched out before them from the bridge they were standing on. Above their heads was a dome of gold and a spinny thing that made the Bi-frost work. The Aesir soldier Thor called Heimdall stood stoic off to the side and No surprise, his armor is gold. He didn't pay any attention to the Avengers at all. 

"Welcome home my Prince" He stated with a slight bow to Thor. 

"Heimdall how fairs the kingdom?" 

"All is well My Lord"

The sound of hoof beats distracted them from any further conversation. Riding towards them were three men and a woman with four extra horses. Sif, the woman, looked a lot like Zena with more fur. Hogan was alot like one would imagine a samari warrior to appear. Volstag wow big guy made Thor look small. Last was Fandral who resembled Errol Flynn. Tony, who never liked horses, made his mind up right then that there was no way they were getting him on one if he could help it. Not to say he couldn't ride, growing up a Stark he hadn't had a choice but to learn, but that didn't mean he liked to. 

Instead of following the others Tony set down his case and activated his bracelets. As the Iron Man suite incased him, all the tension seemed to ease out of his muscles. He honestly hadn't been sure if his suite would work up here in Viking land. 

"Hello Sir how may I be of assitance?"

"Oh Jarvis you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Is everything working right?" 

"All system functioning properly Sir"

"Just what I like to hear."

" I aim to please Sir." 

"Awesome. J, I want you to scan everything. We will examine all of it once we get home." 

"Yes Mister Stark."

Tony flew beside Thor towards the place. Thor apparently thinking it best that Tony not be allowed to wonder on his own. Not that Tony would admit it, but if Thor hadn't been withhim he may have wondered off.  
The Avengers spent one night in Asgard. As far as Tony was concerned it was one night too long.

First they were escorted to the Throne room for official introductions. Odin was pretty much an ass. He kind of reminded Tony of Fury, eye patch and all. He gave a speach which welcomed them and insulted them thourghly in one. It seemed all Asgard considered them basically children and beneath them since they were "mortal" Definetly how Jane described.

After the intros they were then escorted to freshen up before the feast that had apparently been planned. The room they were taken to was very nice. The room itself had ten foot vaulted ceilings with stone walls. Hanging from the doors to the large balcany were thick silk drapes held open by matching saches. In one corner was a large four post bed that looked like it could sleep about three adults and they wouldn't even touch. There was also a sitting area with a chair and two couches infront of a gaint fire place. Through a second door was a private bathroom. The tub looked rather like a small pool with seats carved in to the sides. They had been offered seperate rooms but declined. No one mentioned it but they all felt a little safer together than spread out. Odin didn't really seem to care for humans and was pretty much treating them like Thor's aggrevating pets.

Once the Avengers had washed up and changed clothes Thor showed them to the banquet hall. It was a large place with two rows of eight tables with bench chairs going vertically from one end to the other. It reminded Tony of the dinning room in the Harry Potter movies, but without the awesome magic roof. Sitting on the tables their was giant pitchers of mead, nearly whole cooked animals, and a bunch of really wierod looking fruits and what probably was vegatables.

Now Tony would never say he had great table manners or that he was very polite, but watching a bunch He-man jocks polish of greasy meat and mead with little to no utinsels kind of turned his stomach. Watching these people eat made him glad Bruce was always getting on him about eating with his mouth open. Just eeww. Anything that can make him squemish just shouldn't be done. The table manners aside he had to listen to even more adventure time bull shit stories.

The longer they go on the less and less any of the Avengers feel they know or respect Thor. Killing dozens of Frost Giants for one calling him a princess when he was trespassing on their world. Killing hundreds of Fire Gaints because daddy wanted a sword. It just kept going on and on. Every time one of his friends asked a question they were brushed off as unimportant so the story could go on. Silent looks between each Avenger agreeing this was not the place to voice complaints or comments. Natasha was obviously memorising every detail in order to let S.H.I.E.L.D in on all these revelations. 

They all had figured that Thor was an alright guy. He showed up helped them get rid of magic chick and her cronnies. No one had even took in to account that they knew nothing about him other than he seemed like a happy bouncey puppy most of the time. They should have remembered that dogs bite.Tony realized they had just handed him the Tesseract. No wonder he thought they were great. He got daddy's cosmic cube and was able to imprison his stalker. No muss, no fuss. They never even questioned it figuring the thing was safer where it came from, but how do they know he didn't steal it from someone else. They had all been so stupid. Looking around at his friends he wished even more that Bruce had come along incase they needed extra muscle. He didn't feel so safe anymore.

Trying to steer the conversation away from battles Steve asked Thor to tell them details about the Jotuns and their world since they were soon to travel there. Boy was that the wrong question. All Thor's buddies had something to say. The Jotuns were discribed as gaint blue devils with blood red eyes and sharp black nails. Fandral ( who reminded Tony of Robin Hood) told that they were nearly nine or ten feet tall, beasts that controled the very ice they lived on. Talk about racism on a large scale.

When the feast finally seemed to be dying down some all the Avengers slowly got up one by one make their way to the door less than a minute apart. Headed to their room together. Each looking forward to leaving in the morning. None of them slept very well. Thoughts running back on everything they had seen and heard since arriving. Realizing they needed to wait until they weren't surrounded on all sides by people who could possibly be future enemys to discuss their feelings on the matter. They all new sometimes the walls have ears. The morning couldn't come quick enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took over my brain and I finished a lot soon than I thought I would. I wanted to thank everyone for the great responses. You all are amazing.

Waking up knowing they were leaving Asgard seemed to help relieve some of the tension The Avengers had been feeling. Each went through their morning routine to get ready before breakfast. Tony left his suit in its case rather than wear it when first getting to Jotunheim. Probably not best to wear armor like your coming to fight when first visiting a new place. They all dress first in the heated under suits Tony made for them, then in there actual clothes over that. They check the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything and then headed to the banquet hall for breakfast.

Odin and the Queen, along with Thor and his merry little band of idiots were the only ones in the room. Queen Frigga and Thor were the only ones who seemed remotely happy to see them. The table was covered in a grand amount of food. Cold meat from the previous nights meal, fruit, various cheeses, and small flat breads that reminded The Avengers of pita bread. Thor and his friends were loud as usual. The Queen was the only one aside from Thor to try and include the Avengers in conversation. Odin sat calmly beside her much like he would rather be doing anything else.

"Queen Frigga?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Ma'am I was wondering if there were perhaps any customs of the Jotun's that we might need to know before we go. We would hate to cause any problems seeing as how new the peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim is."

"I wish I could answer that for you Dear, but the truth is we know so little about their society, especialy now with a new King. He may have changed anything we may have known."

"They are nothing but beasts. I doubt we will find much of a society let alone decent customs." Sif rudely interupted the conversation. " The only good Jotun is a dead one."

" The fact that they have a King, and I would assume he has advisors, in it self would prove they are atleast alittle more than just beasts." Natasha calmly stated with no inflection in her voice. Trying to point out the obvious with out causing a scene.

Sif's face grew red with her anger for being basicly called an idiot, but before she could voice what ever scathing remark she had on the tip of her tounge Thor cut them off.

" My friends there is no need for us to discuss this while enjoying our morning meal. Any matters such as this can be discussed once we all reach Jotunheim."

"Wait, does that mean that these four are coming with us? I thought we were just going visiting. Why do we need warriors?" Just the thought of the jackasses going gave Tony a headache. They would do nothing but cause problems with all their racism and asshole comments. He couldn't even imagine what could happen if they were rude to the wrong person while there.

"My friends though we may be going in peace, there is a great deal of blood between our two people. We can not gaurantee the the Jotun will be agreeable. It is better we go prepared with a few extra people to protect our intrests."

"Thor don't you think having so many with us will seem like we have less than honorable intentions?"

"Lady Natasha, I believe we should take the chance so that we are prepared for any problems that arrive."

Natasha began to say more, but a slight shake of Clint's head stopped her before she could voice it. Instead she simple told Thor that what ever he thought was best.  
As everyone finished eating. Odin annouced it was time for them to depart.

Once they reach the bi-frost Odin pulled Thor aside to talk to him privately while the Avenders, Sif and The Warriors Three waited. Frigga gifted each of the Avengers with a necklace. She explained that while Thor and his friends could use all-speak to communicate, The Avengers couldn't receive it because they were mortal and their bodies would regect it. The necklaces would allow them to understand and talk to anyone who spoke to them. She said she wished to atleast make sure should they be seperated from the others atleast they would be able to talk to anyone they may encounter. Thor then hugged his mother as she wished him a safe journey. Once he returned to the group Odin called out to Hemdall to open the bi-frost and the Avenger were once again surrounded by extremely bright swirly lights.

While the Avengers (minus Tony) recovered yet again from the after affects of Aseir travel. Tony, Thor and the Warriors Three stared out at the surrouding landscape. To Tony it reminded him of every winter wonderland post card he had seen. Though the trees differed from those on earth they were still lush looking even incased in ice. It looked almost like they had been dipped in the ice and then an ice sculptor had trim just before reaching the wood inside. The ground was covered in multi tones of blue and white snow that he couldn't even guess the thickness of. The brightness of the whole valley below was soften by a slight misty fog.

"Beautiful" he whispered so not to disrupt the serene stillness. Unfortunatly the snorts of disgust from his left by Fandral and Sif ruined his moment. He started to turn so he could glare at them but stopped short when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

Quickly moving towards them was a gaint animal thing that appeared to be pulling a sled. The Avengers had never seen let alone imagined anything like it. The animal had to have been close to eight feet long and seven feet tall. Its face and head resembled a white wolverine. Its body long and powerful like that of a tiger with claws that made Tony think of a dinosaur movie. It had a long mane of grey fur with white streaks around its face similar to a lions, but the rest of him was a chestnut color with black feet. The sled it was pulling was white with spiral inlays that appeared to be real silver and gold. It was filled with several very warm looking fur blankets. What was most amazing to the Avengers was the being holding the reins.

The Jotun sitting at the head of the sled was nearly nine feet tall. His skin was a deep blue gray. He had what appeared to be upraised scars a slightly lighter blue than the rest of his skin. They formed artistic looking spirals, lines and crescent moons on all his visable skin. He had no hair any where they could see. Growing from his head were grayish ivory horns that looped down the back of his head then curved outwards once they reached his neck and back. Instead of regular finger nails he had sharp talon like black claws. His skin was wrinkled and weathered looking. Showing that he was quite old though in great physical shape. He peered down at them with ruby red eyes that seemed to pierce straight to the soul.

"I am Canute, here to escort you to the palace for an audience with the King. Please come be seated and warm your self with the furs."

Not needing to be told twice the Avengers start climbing up behind the old Jotun. Even if Tony's body suites kept them from being too cold they could definetly still feel the chill. Thor and his friends mumbled irritably to themselves while shooting dirty looks to the driver. 

The group road mainly in silence, with a few snide and rude whispers between Thor and his friends. Tony noticed how Canute's hands tightened around the reins several times. He would probably like nothing better than to turn around and knock the shit out of each of them. Some how he managed to restrain him self. Steve looked about ready to help him. If there was one thing Steve couldn't stand it was rudeness. Just listening as Sif was making fun of the old Jotun reminded him too much of how often he himself had been treated as a child. To sick and weak to defend himself. He knew Canute wasn't weak, but still it wasn't right picking on an old man. Natasha gently laid her hand on his shoulder to ground and calm him.

"Wow"

Clint's voice caused the others to look his way instead of sending hateful glares at the Aseir with them. Their jaws dropped as they gazed on what was ahead of them. Rising in the distance each could see the palace coming in to veiw. They knew what they were looking at was ice, but the way it sparkled in the sun , the whole thing looked like it was made of crystal. There were three towers stretching towards the sky. The closer they traveled, they could see that the Jotun people were actualy working hard on rebuilding another that had a gaping hole in the side. There were six Jotuns by hand literally making ice form in to stones to replace the ones no longer there. 

The adult Jotuns they saw as they rode closer varied in height from just around seven foot to a little over nine. They figured the smaller ones not working and just running all over the place were children. The smallest of those being about four and half or five feet. 

When they reached the court yard everyone stopped to watch as them pass. The adults glaring while the children giggled and pointed. 

"Canute are the women inside working?" Clint had to ask. He hadn't seen a single female the whole ride. 

"No Midgardian. Our people do not seperate there sexes like other realms. Our people all may bare or sire children."

"So all of you are a man and a women, huh that's new. Also my name is Clint. This is Natasha, Steve, Tony, Tho..."

"I am aware who the others are. It is a pleasure to meet you midgardians."

Clint guessed since no one said anything snotty that the Asgardians didn't notice they weren't included in the pleasure part.

" If you will all disembark from the carrage I will show you to the throne room."

They climbed down following Canute through a large arch way in to the palace. The ice wall down the long corrador had a mirror like shine. There were strange designs carved in to them. It could have been a language or simply an amazing design. Since they had no idea what writing looked like here there was no way for them to be sure. The necklaces apparently only worked if something was spoken. After only a few minutes the group reached a very tall archway that lead in to the throne room. Directly in front of the sat the Jotun King.

King Helblindi was a very impressive figure sitting on his throne of ivory, gold, and silver. He couldn't have been shorter than eight feet tall. His blue skin about two shades darker and the light blue scar pattern was noticably different than Canute's own. On his forehead the patteren connected to resemble a crown. He like all the others had no visable hair. His horns came out from his temple area, curved behind his ears, then came straight back up to point towards the ceiling. His smile was all teeth. Each one sharp and pointed like a sharks. Canute had not smiled so they never noticed his. The other Jotun were wearing only long mid thigh length green leather loin cloths with vambraces of metal and the same leather. He however also had a long fur cloak and gold chains around him neck.

"Greetings Midgardians and Asgardians, you have requested visitation to our lands. I would know the reason. Who is the leader of the delegation from Midgard." 

"Hello your Magisty, my name is Steve Rodgers. I'm the leader of the Avengers. The other Midgardians with me are Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Tony Stark. We would like to thank you for allowing us to come to your realm."

"Welcome Avengers. Thor Odinson"

"Yes." The one word answer and rude tone of voice made the Avenger want to smack him. Everyone here had been polite and respectful except Thor and his friends. They could see that evetually it was gonna cause problems. Tony could see the King clinch his jaw from irritation.

"I received your fathers request that we allow the Midgardians to vist since they were interested in our world and history and since your here I assumed that he received my full response. I believe I informed him that my people are still reluctant to work with Asgardians. I asked that for this reason no more that two Aseir acompany these Avenger. So why are there three extra of you?"

"King Helblindi, The Avenger often choose to split up and explore seperatly rather than all together. It was felt that, just incase this is something they might wish, that extra Aseir for each group of Midgardians would be best. They being mortal and not as strong as our two peoples would be at a large disadvantage should they wander off and be mistaken for uninvited Asgardians." 

"Midgardians, is this something your group prefered so as to feel safer in a strange land?"

"We understand the logic of what Thor just said Sir though had I known about your request, I simply would have insured my team didn't wonder off on their own. I do appologize for the misunderstanding. I'm sure if you would prefer Thor could send back the extra three of his friends."

"That would not bother you Steve Rodgers, to send back your protectors."

" No Sir, where I am mortal like my friends, my strength is close to that of the Asgardians. Each of my team brings their own strength even if they aren't physical. We are guardians of our home world. Just as Thor and his friends guard theirs. We feel if an unfortunate situation were to occur, between ourselves and your help we could over come it."

"Humm... I will allow the Asgardians to stay for now. What knowledge is it you and your friends wish to learn of?"

Tony leaning it to Steve whispered "Hey ask about the baby." Impatiant as even now that they were here he couldn't help but want to move things a long. Unfortunatly before anyone could answer Tony's stomach let out a monstrous growl for food. It echoed on the ice walls. His face turned bright red as he heard the others snickering, but it just got worse when it startled a laugh out of Helblindi.

"uhh... sorry it been a while since we ate."

"What is your name midgardian?" The chuckle still able to be heard in the Kings voice.

"I, Sir am Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, closest thing America on Midgard has to a Prince. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Tony." He almost could hear the eye rolls he was getting for the team. but come on. Strange world ,strange King no way was Tony gonna not admit to being his awesome self.

"A very long tittle for one so young."

"I'm considered close to middle aged where we are from."

" Well Tony, as you wish to be called. I see that you are hungry. We shall all speak more at the feast tonight to celebrate your arrival. If you will all follow Brynjar.He will show you to your rooms so that you may refresh yourselves. Then you will be brought to the banquet hall."

"Thank you your Magistry. Your too kind."

They followed Brynjar down a hallway headed to the left and down a slight slope. As they were walking they notice the temperature rising. Soon they almost felt to warm wearing the body suites. When they ask about it Brynjar explained that the rooms they were headed to had been designed with foriegn royals and officials in mind. The rooms are above a set of hot spring caverns. He told them water from the springs would be brought so they might bath if they wished. Though he said the Jotun people used them as a communal bathing chamber.

After cleaning up they were all escorted to dinner. The Avengers found out that a feast on Jotunheim was completely different than on Asgard. There was no yelling and boasting going on. There were place settings for all those in the hall. Instead of multiple tables scattered around they had one large long and wide table with individual chairs for all surrounding it. The ends of the table had three chairs. At the head of the table sat King Helblindi. To his right was a young child he told them was his younger brother Byleister and to his right was Rangvalor, his mate and advisor. Seats to the right of Byleister had been left for the Avengers while seats on Rangvalor's left had been left for Thor and his four friends.

The food was very different as well. It consisted of mainly smoked fish like creatures as well as odd fruits..? There was bread, a strange soup that Clint loved, and roasted large birds. Thankfully unlike Asgard everything was served with out the heads still attatched. They had musicians playing quietly so they wouldn't disturb conversations. The Asgardians mostly kept to themselves, but Thor would speak accross to the Avengers here and there. Rangvalor was mainly just listen but would ask questions about midgard or the Avengers themselves. Byleister talked constantly with Steve. He reminded Steve of Tony when ever he got really interested in something. 

As the night slowly came to an end less and less Jotuns remained at the table. Byleister had been sent to bed awhile before. Hogan, Fandral, and Volstagg had gone back to their rooms. When all that was left were the Avengers, Thor and Sif, as well as Helblindi and Rangvalor. The King asked the Avengers how they had heard of Jotunheim and what had made them decide to visit the frozen realm. 

Figuring now was as good a time as any to explain themselves and maybe find answers Steve began to tell him of how they got to know Thor. How he joined them in the Avengers and them finally about him telling them of the baby. 

As soon as the baby story was mentioned Helblindi's smile vanished. Rangvalor placed his hand on top of the kings and lightly squeezed.

Steve quickly explained that they had just been worried after hearing what had happen and that no one knew if it had been found. Tony interupted admitting it was all his fault. He told the King that for some reason he just couldn't get the image of the baby out of his mind. That he even dreamed about him sometimes and though he couldn't explain why but he had to find him.

After staring long and hard at Tony, he seemed to age a few years as sadness and strangly hope crept over his features.  
When he finally did speak it wasn't what the Avengers expected him to say. His voice was quiet and filled with emotion.

"His name was to be Loki. The Jotun that Odin and his men slew that day was our barer, Farbauti. My sire Laufey was never the same after his death and the loss of Loki. Loki was my first baby brother. He was born with a mischievious little smile. He giggled all the time as if he had heard a joke no one else could hear."

"Did they ever find him. Is it possible he's still alive out there some where?" Steve threw Tony a look that said SHUT UP Now and let him talk.

" There have been sightings every once in awhile around the village where the temple he was taken from is, but no one has been able to get close. Any who have tried have either been blocked by a strange green mist or encountered ice wolves. The wolves have rarely attacked unless someone tried to get past them. Sometimes things go missing only to be returned another time. Other times gem stones have been left in there place. If the stones are taken from the spot the items never show back up, but if the stones are left in place they come back. We have tried watching in order to see if we can bring him home. Each time we tried some how with no one seeing the items are still replaced."

"Is there no chance to get him to come back." Steve felt bad for the King know that his brother was right there but not being able to see or talk to him must hurt terribly. 

"The only one who will be able to bring him out will likely be his mate. Jotun people feel their mates." He turned to look at Rangvalor. "We always know when are mates are near. We are destined for each other. Many warriors have gone to the dark woods to see if they could be the one. I am not surprised they failed."

Natasha squinted her eyes just a bit at that.  
" If I may ask why is that your Magistry?"

"Loki is not like other Jotun. I had never seen one born so small. If the sightings are to be believed he is no bigger than your people are even now. It is likely his mate either does not exist or will be from another realm. Our world is a harsh place for those not suited to it. We do not often have visitors."

"We wanna look for and bring him home. Would you let us go vist the village and atleast try?" Tony just couldn't let it end here they were so close. He had to know. He had to find him.

" In order for me to even consider that request I would require some assurances."

"What do you mean by assurances?"

"I would require each of the Asgardians to individually swear a blood oath that can not be broken to cause no physical, mental or magical harm to my brother and only to defend themselves or you Avengers should my people attack. The blood oaths will not work on midgardians, but I will expect the same promise from each of you. Just know that should your people attack mine with out provocation or if any harm should come to Loki. We will consider it an act of war. Now are you still willing to look for him"

Steve looked the King straight in the eyes answering " It would be our pleasure to bring your family home. Thor do you agree?"

"I myself will agree to the oath, however I will let the others decide for themselves."

"They have until morning meal to make their decision. Though any not willing to make the oath shall remain here while the others are allowed on this journey. I will send one of my people with the group to act as a guide and to assure the villagers that you do not mean harm. To often it has not been the case."

"Wait, What is he talking about Thor?" Natasha stared blank faced at Thor and Sif waiting for any lies they might try to throw their way to reveal themselves. She had been trained by the best since childhood. Just let them try to get something past her.

"The past is something that can't be changed. With the new treaties and both our people working to move in to the future I see no reason to stir up old hurts."

The King had a down right hateful and disgust look on his face. "I'm sure you don't. I believe this shall end our evening. Speak with your fellows and inform me of thier decisions. After the morning meal all those willing to swear shall and then they shall leave. The reat staying behind. Avengers good night and sleep well."

After the King left Thor and Sif plus the Avengers headed back to their set of rooms near the hot springs. They all retired for the night with much to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter..... Loki finally...


	6. Buy or Borrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so great. Here he is finally.....Loki....Yay.

According to Thor the next morning. Volstagg and Hogan didn't feel comfortable swearing blood oaths. They did request that they be allowed to return to Asgard instead of remain an undetermained amount of time away from their Prince. It was Tony opinion that they just wanted to go report to the all-daddy. He was fairly certain some master plan had been screwed up because Helblindi wasn't the savage idiot the Aseir all assumed, which in itself put a smile on Tony's face. Plus it would be nice to be rid of atleast two of them. He just wished it was the other two. Of the four of Thor's buddies they were definetly the least bother some. Sadly the ones he wished were leaving would be traveling with them.

Each Aseir swore their oaths in private while the Avengers prepared for the trip to Sølv Stjerne Innsjø the village Loki had been seen at. The team didn't really have much to pack. They would have liked having the time to talk to each other without eavesdroppers. They had spoken alittle the night before but had been to tired to really discuss all they needed to. Unfortunatly it didn't seem they would get the chance. Once Thor walked away Sif and Fandral came just close enough to make sure they could hear anything said. The Avengers knew the Asgarians had better hearing than humans so chose to stay silent about anything important.

The trip to the village took alot less time than the trip from the bi-frost. In all it was around two and a half hours. The whole ride Clint swore he saw shadows moving through the trees. Once the group even heard the distant deep howling of wolves. The village was larger than they had expected. It was situated right up to the side of a frozen lake. A short distance to left was a dark wooded tree line. The homes and buildings all made from ice were square but with domed tops. They were similar to igloos the Eskimos built, but obviously much bigger with out tiny openings. In it center was a town market. The Jotuns had cut holes in the ice in order to fish. Serveral hung on lines near each house. These were not ordinary fish however. They were gigantic, and all had razor sharp teeth, an odd purple green coloring on their scales,and fins a muted orangeish red. 

Once they made it to the entrance Canute climbed off the sled and went to speak with another older Jotun. Who he then lead back to the group. They were introduced to Angrboda, the town healer and teacher, who also sent messages to the palace with any news or updates of anything happening in the village. He was the first Jotun they had seen almost fully clothed. His out fit was white with silver and gold thread draped of one shoulder in a toga style. He said because it was a surprise visit he didn't have a suitable place for them to stay but that if they didn't mind waiting a short time that could be fixed. They assured him that no they didn't mind and thanked him for being willing to help them last minute.

Angrboda lead them to the edge of the village stopping along the way to speak with four other Jotuns. The four each stopped what they were doing and followed the group. Once they were a few feet from the last home on the edge of town he asked them to stand back and watch. The five men stood in a large circle arms out with their hands facing the ground. Right before their eyes walls of ice began to form rising from the snow as if it had a mind of its own. Tony was fascinated. He wished he was wearing his suite so Jarvis could have scanned everything going on. As the Jotuns worked Tony couldn't get over the feeling of being watched. It was like a prickling at the back of his neck that just got stronger as they waited. Leaning in he whisper that fact to Nat. She looked him straight in the face and rolled her eyes. 

" In case you haven't noticed Stark the whole village is watching us."

" Oh...huh.. yea that must be it"

The jotuns finished the building for them. They made sure to thank each one for their help while Thor and Sif merely nodded to each, but stayed quiet. All the jotuns then left to go back to whatever they had been dragged away from, while Angrboda lead them inside. Had they bothered to look behind them they would have noticed small human sized foot prints leading into the woods not far away before the snow covered them back up as a slight wind blew.

Once inside their temperary home they sat down with Angrboda explaining why they had come and that they wanted to bring loki back to his family. They explained meeting Thor. The story he told them and then their conversation with King Helblindi. 

"Sir is there anything you could tell us that might help or just anything about him."  
Angrboda looked at Steve taking his time to answer.

" The boy is very special. He is mischevious and playful, but also cautious. He never comes too close if someone is around. He is also very smart. For many years I have been teaching the young here. We meet not far from here once every a few days. Many times over the years I have seen him just in the tree line listening and watching. The first time he was such a tiny thing. Any time I tried to approach he would suddenly be gone as if he'd never been there. Even now he sometimes come. Once after he had disappeared I went all the way to the tree line, just to see if I could maybe make out his shape in the distance. What I saw was even more amazing. He had been following my leasons. Writing words I had taught and answering questions I asked right there in the snow."

There was a fond wistful look on the old Jotuns face. The Avengers were staring enraptured by the story. After so long trying to get any information just to have such a plethora in these two days was a lot to process. Though they had only left earth four days ago it felt much longer.Their quiet attention incouraged Angrboda to continue. 

"For awhile when he was smaller he would take things from the villager with out leaving anything in there place. Once it began to bother some of the merchants I decided to do a leason on buying, selling, and trade. I knew by then he understood what he was learning. At first many thought that I was just a hopeful old fool, but soon after he began leaving things in place of what he took. Sometimes it would be gemstones or furs, sometimes a whole animal from his hunts in the woods. If they excepted his payment they merely have to move it from where he placed it. If its left in the same spot then within two hours or so he will switch them. Returning what he took. Most of the time its food, but once in a while it will be books or small trinkets. He loves book the most."

The story tapered off and Angrboda rose from his seat. He told them he would let them settle in and get some food. He had furs and food brought to them by a few Jotuns. Thor, Sif, Fandral and the Avengers collected their things from the carrige, Canute telling them to take the furs to add to their comfort. He then told them where the bathing cave was located. Apparently there were several hot springs not just at the palace. Natasha and Clint set up a parameter around their new lodgings. They prefered not to be surprised by any visitors. 

Once inside the group discussed how they might be able to get Loki to come to them.

" From what we've heard he is very curious. Just being here he will notice us but we need to make him want to learn more about us. What do we have he might find trade worthy" Steve decide they need to figure all this out quickly. Though he was enjoying the time spent here he also looked forward to getting home. 

"Cap, its not like we brought a whole slew of stuff with us." was Tonys sarcastic response. "Wanna give up a drawing or two from your book. I know you have it hidden around here some where."

"That's actually not a terrible Idea" Cap said even if the tips of his ears were slightly pink. "Did anyone bring any type of jewerly or money. Mabe some of our clothes from home might be interesting to him. Thor, Sif any Ideas?" 

"We could hunt and see if he may want any furs we bring back. Possibly if Clint could shoot down some birds, those here don't seem to hunt birds." 

"Great idea Thor. Anyone else have a suggestion" Steve took the time to look at each member indiviually. It was Clint who spoke first.

" Well Angrboda says he smart right. So awesome genious anything in your bag of tricks you brought with you." Tony shrugged his shoulder turning to face Clint. 

"I have no idea. I didn't pack it."

"What do you mean you didn't pack it, its your stuff."

"Javis packed it. He said he would put in things I would need not just scotch."  
Tony reached into his case an pulled out an ear piece that would let him talk to Jarvis.  
" Hey Jarv, did we pack anything interesting"

"I packed several things to keep you entertained and out of trouble Sir"

"Awesome thanks Jay. What have we got?"

"Inside your bag you will find one of your Stark pads fully charged. One of the rubiks cubes from the lab. Dum-E also insisted we add your Captain America stress ball, as well as a travel sized chess set, and several necklaces and rings from the "I Pissed of Pepper again" drawer. Since our currency would not surfice on another planet, I felt they may come in handy should you need to puchase something."

"Have I mentioned how much daddy loves you lately. I could hug you right now."

"If I but had a body and arms I would hug you back Sir."

"It looks like thanks to Jarvis we are better off than we thought. Nat if you and Clint could go outside and ask Canute about us getting a table set up out side with some chairs. I'll talk with Angrboda about permission to hunt. Fandral could you possibly look for some fire wood? Tony start unpacking. Thor think you and Sif could guard our stuff and keep an eye on Tony. Make sure he doesn't wonder off." He honestly just didn't want Thor and Sif's rude manners and snide comments to make Angrboda not willing to help. He hated that the last few day had put into question the faith they all had that Thor was their friend. Truth was they really didn't know anything about him.

"I shall insure the Man of Iron is safe in this beastly realm."

Choosing not to comment Steve simply patted his shoulder and said thanks in order to avoid an argument. 

By the time Tony was done unpacking everything Canute had the table of ice made for them and Steve was standing off to the side talking with Angrboda about them doing some hunting. Thor was thrilled when they were given the green light. The only thing they weren't allowed to hunt were the wolves. Angrboda warned them that to Loki they were family so that wouldn't be a good way to earn his trust. He said the wolves never tend to attack unless they felt threatened. If they saw any they should simple back away and hunt in a different area.

Steve and Natasha decided they would stay in the village to speak to the locals. Sif tried coming on the hunt but Canute shut her down with a sly comment about it being better that she stay with one group of the mortals. After all wasn't that why Thor brought so many originaly, So if the Avengers split up in more than one group each could be protected. Even Steve had to hide a smile at that. 

Tony, Thor, Fandral, and Clint left with Canute to hunt while Natasha and Steve stayed to set up there table with drawings from Steve's notebook and the various iteams Jarvis had sent for Tony. 

When Tony's group stepped in to a clearing he set down his case and actived his suite. He figured after seeing just the size of the fish here and the animal pulling their sled, he wasn't taking any chances. Canute kept to the rear of the group saying he was simply there to insure their safety and that they didn't get lost. Thor and Clint took the lead with Tony and Fandral in the middle. Tony sometimes flew ahead to see what was around mostly to get a way from Fandral whining about there not being any women here. Nat and Sif not counting cause they were warriors. Though flying stopped quickly when Clint and Thor told him all he and his suite were doing was scaring anything off with the noise. Eventually he had the suite fold it self up and just wore his bracelets incase he needed to call it to him. 

He had started getting that prickly feeling like he was being watched again but aside from that he was really bored. Howard and his friends had like hunting but Tony never saw the appeal. Turns out his disintrest was a good thing. If he had been paying attention and not letting his eyes wander he would have missed seeing the light reflect off the metal swiftly moving in the trees or the fur that followed just after. There were infact several patches of fur in more than one direction. Not close enough to get a good look at but also not far enough away to lose track of them either.

Slowly Tony made his way closer to the group. Just now realizing that he had gotten slightly behind them. As quietly as he could he let the others know they were being followed. Canute didn't seem at all surprised. Thor and Clint noticed the scarily large wolf paw prints not to far from where they were standing. Since Angrboda had warned them against hunting the wolves they changed their direction to head slightly west of the current dirrection. They stopped seeing the wolf tracks after a short period of time, but Tony kept getting the feeling he was being watched. He didn't mention it to the others since he had a good idea who it was and he just didn't trust Thor enough right now to want first contact made in the woods. 

The hunt went ok after the direction change. They didnt see any huge monster sized animals. The ones they got weren't small though. Clint shot two rabbits that each happened to be the size of a doberman. While Thor and Fandral together took down this large cat horse thing. Mean while Tony had spent most of his time playing with his rubiks cube. As they were leaving the woods Tony let himself fall behind again. Once he was out of ear shot of the others he turned back toward where he had last seen the slight reflection of light off metal.

"I know your there. I don't know if you understand me, but Angrboda said your smart so I'm going to leave this here for you. I don't doubt you will figure it out" He then place the rubik's cube on a near by tree stump and with a small little wave left the woods. Moments later blue fingers gently picked it up and hugged it to an equally blue chest.

Back at camp Thor skinned and gutted the animals while Sif started a fire they cook cook it over. The three of them prepared the furs so they could be sold or used for clothes. Then hung them near their table of things for sale. 

Tony decided to wait until after everyone had eaten and started to relax out by the fire before mentioning what he had noticed in the woods as well as leaving his rubiks cube.

"Damn it, Stark. Why didn't you tell us? We could have tried talking to him or something."  
" Clint did you even listen to Boda's story today. Every time anyone approaches him he just disappears. That isn't what we want. We want him to come to us. I figured someone actually leaving him something that didn't involve payment was a start. I doubt he's ever had a gift, but what would I know I'm only the genius. Whatever I'm going to bed" Tony stormed in grabbed some furs and made himself a bed. God he needed a drink.. He fell a sleep not long after laying down.  
.  
.  
.  
Waking up the next morning they all wished they'd thought to bring air mattresses. The furs weren't bad but couldn't compare to a bed. Tony was the only one still sleeping when the others headed outside, but not for long.

He'd been dreaming of blue skinned legs hugging his hips, trailing his tounge over light blue swirls....

"STARK!! Get up. Stark come on." 

"Ugghhah,, coming mom." Tony stumbled out of the furs heading to follow Clints annoying yells.

"This had better be fucking good I was in the middle of a really good dream."

"It worked"

" Care to be a little more specific legolas."

"Look at the table Tony"

"Oh.."

There sitting on the edge of their table was Tony's rubiks cube. Solved. Beside it was a group of circular rings all connected. Nothing else had been touched. Tony started jumping around, smiling, and screaming out his joy. Loki had finished the cube in one night. He slowly walked up to the table. He could feel the prickling on the back of his neck again. He'd stayed to see Tony's reaction. With the biggest grin the Avengers had ever seen on the billionare's face Tony picked up the rings, held them to his chest as he turned towards the woods and waved. After a few moment he saw a blue hand appear out of the leaves to give him a hesitant wave back, then disappear.

Angrboda was shocked when he came by their hut and saw the ring set. He had left it for loki when he was a boy. It was a childs puzzle. You were supposed to try and get the links apart without breaking it. Tony explain to Angrboda about noticing Loki following them and always feeling that prickly feeling on the back of his neck. 

"A prickling feeling, have noticed anything else?"

"What do you mean anything else? I've had some interesting dreams and a slight head ache from withdrawl. Jarvis didn't pack me any scotch the trader. I'm alittle hungrier than usual, but we've used a lot of energy, plus withdrawl will do that. He didn't do anything wrong. I'm not trying to accuse him of anything."

"No. no no. You miss understand me. I don't think you are accusing him of anything. I do however know all these symptoms as well as do many adult Jotuns."

"Wait.. symptoms are you saying Tony is sick?"

All the Avenger looked to Tony very worried now. What if it was fatal? What if it was contagius?

"Sick is not how I would describe this situation no. Strange and unexpected yes."

"What the hell is it? Am I going to die, I can't die. I'm to awesome to die."

"Worry not this isn't something to kill you."

Well what the hell is wrong with me."

" Odd as it is you seem to be experiencing the begining of Bli Med also called the joining. It is the begining stages of what happens when Jotuns incounter their mates for the first time. It makes since in away I suppose."

"Sense how exactly."

Our Loki is an unusual Jotun. He would have an equally unusual mate."

"Ok wait slow down a minute. Are you telling me Loki is like my soul mate and we are destined be together forever or some such nonsense."

"Yes, do you not even now feel a pull towards the woods? Do you not still feel the prickling on your neck? If you were to walk even half way to the woods and stop I have no doubt that he would come out to you. As far as he is concerned you already started the process by leaving him a gift. He simply accepted,returning the favor by leaving you one as well." 

"Fuck I need to sit down. Anyone have anything to drink, wine if you've got it?"

Before any of the Avengers could find something for him an ice glass formed on the table then filled with wine. 

"Thanks Boda."

"That was not me I'm afraid."

"Uhhh Loki?"

"Yes, a good mate provides what their other half requires."

"O..okay." Downing the rest of his wine Tony comes to a decision. "Let's do this."

"Do not enter into this litely Stark. A mate bond is not something that you can decide later isn't what you desire. You are talking of bonding with a creature from another Realm"   
"Point Break, most of my best decisions are made spur of the moment. No use in second guessing myself now. "

Tony could feel everyones eyes on him as he walked past Thor. Several of the Jotun people realized something was happening and started to gather on the edge of the village. Sif had a look of complete disgust. Thor's wasn't much better. The other Avengers were looking at him with concern and asking if he was sure. He smiled as reassuringly as he could and walked towards the woods. He stopped about thirdy feet from the edge of the woods. He wanted Loki to make the final choice. 

He started to get impatiant after waiting a couple minutes. He was second guessing himself now. What if Angrboda was wrong? What if he had just jumped to conculsions? What if Loki wasn't interested in a mate?  
He was just about to turn and head back to his friends when blue skin parted the trees and Loki stepped out slowly. Tony could tell he was afraid, but he hid it well.

The only word Tony could think to describe Loki was Majestic. He had legs that went on for days and a trim well muscled swimmers body. His skin was a beep Cobalt blue with Carolina blue crecents and swirls. It had a different texture than the other Jotuns. Much softer, but didn't look as soft as a humans. His eyes were the color of candy apples and his hair. He had hair. No other jotun had hair, but he had soft looking jet black hair that reached just to the lower part of his neck and curled slightly behind his ears. 

Loki slowly walked towards Tony. He kept looking around him towards the other as if making sure they weren't coming closer. He was almost within reaching distance to Tony's out stretched hand lifting his own to meet it.

Cap's scream rang out behind behind him.

"Thor NO!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be done a little different. Just go with it, also if anyone has any suggetions on something they might like to see in the story let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Can't promise all will make it but I'll try.


	7. Bjarte ( Bright Man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Loki's point of view. Let me know what you think. I incorporated suggestions from 10millionfireflies and sakuralight in here so hope they like where it went.

He had felt strange for over a day now. He couldn't explain exactly what it was just different. He felt a pull to go to the big town, to the ice palace. He knew not too. Whenever he had they tried to keep him. He only wanted to see their books. They kept saying he belonged there. That it was his home and they were his family, but he had a family and a home. He knew he wasn't a wolf, he'd known since he was very small but they had protected him and taken care of him. Eventually he'd just snuck in and taken the books on magic. 

All morning the strange feeling had been getting stronger, but now it was more like something was coming instead of needing to go somewhere. He had started getting restless and was pacing around his part of the cave. He still lived with the wolf pack though he now stayed in a part slightly off from the main area. He knew the way he communicated with them was because of his magic. They didn't talk so much as feel what the other was thinking. He knew their thoughts and sometimes could see through their eyes. Even more so if he took their shape. The books from the palace library had been most helpful.

The howling of his family pulled him out of his thoughts. Focusing on Moren he teleported himself to her location. They were in the woods by the travel roads the villagers used when he appeared to them. Moren showed him mental pictures of a sled moving at a medium pace. The group of six moved quickly through the trees they called home in order to see better.

And See he did. One look was enough to hold his attention. The strange feeling he had been dealing with flared with heat this time. He could feel the energy coming off the man from his hiding spot. The energy surrounded him in a sheild of light that Moren and the others did not see. It was beautiful. Near blinding, with most of the energy swirling and focused in his chest. He knew this man was what he'd been waiting for. His Bjarte, his bright man, his mate. 

Loki followed the sled through the trees all the way to the village. Thoughts swirling through his mind rapidly. Where had he come from? Who were those with him? Why had they come? Will he stay? Will he want me too? We're so different? They looked as different from him as he from the wolves. Hair. Loki had never seen another with hair. All in the group except the palace jotun had hair. His though for loki was the best. It was a rich dark earth color that trailed not just his head but on his face as well. It looked patterned, like it had been made to grow that way. His eyes were of a similar color just a little lighter and his skin. Oh his skin. He had cream skin almost like milk after kakao beans had been soaked in it. It looked so soft not like the jotun he had incountered and not like his own.

When his Bjarte and the group he came with made it to the village he turn himself invisable so he might get closer. He wanted to hear Bjarte's voice. He waited while those in Bjarte's group talked with Angrboda. He almost missed it. He nearly spaced out when they started to introduce themselves.

Anthony Edward Stark. Such a long name but it suited his Bjarte. He would call him Anthony. Angraboda and several others lead them out to the clearing between the village and the woods. Oh.. oh they were building. He's staying. Loki was so happy he almost dropped his glamour. He rushed back to the trees so he wouldn't be found. He made up his mind he would wait until his Bjarte wasn't surrounded by so many, then he would approach him.

Loki couldn't bring himself to leave yet, so he stayed at the tree line. He wanted to see him when he came out of the lugar. He watched as the members of Bjarte's group all seemed to busy themselves doing things and setting up a table. It looked like a sale table, much like the the ones set up by jotuns from other villages who come to the market. Is that why his Anthony had come, was he a merchant?

He had fallen asleep. He was woken by a bellow from the big one. He had long hair a yellow-white color that reminded loki of the slim around the water in the hot cave. He didnt like it. This being was loud and the light reflected off the metal he wore. Looking at him hurt loki's eyes. He had noticed the way the being looked at the villagers. There was hatred and disgust written in its eyes as well as two of the others . Those two tended to stay near the big one.

He realised they were coming his way so he hid himself with magic. It was a smaller group, just five, his Bjarte, the big one and one of his followers, the palace jotun (he couldn't remeber his name, he had mainly hid from him over the years) and one he thinks was introduced as Hawk? They appeard to be looking for food. He sent a warning to Moren so she and the others could keep out of sight. He didnt want to hurt one of his bright man's people before they could meet, but would if he had too. He followed them keeping a eye on his Anthony. 

It was so boring. They did manage to make some kills but were slow about it. Bjarte seemed bored as well, he kept wondering off. He had been facinated when Anthony had incased himself in some kind of armor and then his mate flew. It was glorious. He'd never seen anything like it. The big idiot ruined it by complaining it was too loud. Now they were leaving and bright man hadn't been alone once. uuughh.

What was this? His Bjarte was slowing down..oooh he's putting distance between him and the rest. Why? Why is he turning back?

"I know your there. I don't know if you understand me, but Angrboda said your smart so I'm going to leave this here for you. I don't doubt you will figure it out" His Anthony spoke to him, then he place a strange cube on a near by tree stump, gave a small little wave of his hand and left the woods. 

A gift! His mate had left him a gift. It was a small cube with many small little colored squares. Loki reached out gingerly picking it up and cradling it to his chest. He was grinning so large his cheeks started to hurt. Looking it over he noticed that the pieces moved. After awhile he realized what it was, a puzzle. His mate truely was perfect. They hadn't even really meet but already his Bjarte knew he loved puzzles. He teleported back to the cave to get started. 

It took him a few hours to solve his puzzle. When he got all the matching colors together on their own sides, he was so excited he nearly went straight to his mate to show him he was finished. Then he realizes he couldn't go without a gift for Bjarte in return not to mention the fact it was so late and Anthony would be sleeping in the lugar with all those others surrounding him. 

Deciding on his gift was easy. The Bright One had given him a puzzle so he must enjoy them as well. Looking through his shelves he chose the interlocking circles. The point was to figure out how they could be twisted to seperate them. Even though he didn't want to give back his cube, he had to show Bjarte he had solved it. It was ok he could get it back from Bjarte once they spent more time together. His anthony would understand he just wanted him to see it finished. 

Rising earlier than the sun he crept quietly to the lugar. He placed his finished cube on their table in the center so it couldn't be missed. Then he set his gift rings beside it so Anthony would know it was for him. He crept back to the tree line and sat down on his stump. He always sat here when watching the old one of the village teach. He wanted to see how Bjarte would react.

Loki was usually very patient, but he could hardly sit still now as he waited. He past the time sending images back and forth with Moren. Then making magic figures dance in his palm. He saw people start coming out of the lugar. First was the big yellow haired one and the other two who wore similar metal. One was much smaller than the other two with long kakao colored hair. This one had a strange curvier shape and its chest had odd mounds on it. He didn't like how the light glinted off each of them. 

Finally Bjarte came out. At first he didn't look happy, but then saw the cube. His smile made his face light up and loki could feel his heart beat faster. Anthony bounced to the table in his excitement. Seeing how much his mate liked his gift made him feel better than he ever had. Until the teacher came. He hoped he wasn't upset that he'd given the puzzle to Bjarte. No, he would understand how special Loki felt for it since he gave it to his mate. Anthony sat down looking strange almost unsettled. Wanting him to smile again loki made a cup form from the table with wine for Anthony. 

He said his name. Oh he loved hearing his name from Bjarte's lips. Perfect. Oh He's coming, He's coming. Franticly loki adjusted the fur pants he was wearing and smoothed his hair. His horns were only peeking out of his hair just a bit. He wondered if his mate would like them. Anthony didn't seem to have any. Wait why did he stop? No keep coming.. Well maybe he was nervous too. It took him a few minutes to get the courage to step out from the trees, there were so many watching. He wasn't used to being seen by so many at one time. He kept his eyes focused ahead at first, but couldn't help him self from looking around at all of them. Bjarte had his hand out to him. He reached out with his own. Almost there.

It happened so fast. Loki had reached for Tony's hand. Then Steve screamed.

"Thor NO! Tony get down"

Loki grabbed his mate throwing him to the snow. He crouched above him hand on his chest. Sharp pointed teeth bared, snarling towards the village. He could feel the magic flowing off the object rushing towards him. He had just enough time to call his own, before grabbing it from the air. It pushed him back slightly away from Tony? but not more than a step. He took a moment to look at it before hurling it back towards the big oaf. The three with shinning metal clothes were getting close. He sent a call for help to his wolves. Moren showing him she was near. 

" What the actual fuck?" 

While the Avengers had all been watching worried about Tony and the Jotuns had been watching for loki, none of them had noticed Thor and his friends slipping closer. 

"Thor what the hell do you think your doing?"

" I will protect you from this beast my friend. You don't understand the danger they are. I won't let this thing control you."

Thor and his friends had them surrounded. The rest of the avengers and several Jotuns were headed their way. Tony knew they wouldnt get there in time and he didn't have on his braclets to call his suite. The three asgardians started to circle them. Loki had his claws bared and hissing but making sure he kept himself between them and Tony. It seemed to Tony he was trying to figure out what to do. 

Loki had known as soon as he'd seen the strange non-jotun he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He was his after all. He formed an Ice blade to fight the swords with. They all attacked at once. It was almost like a dance. He swung under one blade kicking the one holding it, while blocking a strike from the strange looking metal wearer. Then spun in a circle and clawing the arm of the one with the club. 

Fighting three it didn't take long for him to start to tire. He used his ice to make them slip and magic to force them away, but each one sapped his strength. While fighting with one he saw the oaf go down. He had been hit with a flying metal disk. huh. Damn, he'd lost sight of the strange one he realized to late. He felt the blade enter his back. As he tried to turn he heard a snarl and scream as Moren bit down into strange ones arm. 

Arrrrgh, the sound shattered loki, strange one had stabbed Moren with the sword. All he could see was blood. He wasn't fast enough to stop the second blow. He had trapped one in the ice, but had been to weak to move quick. What had he done? He'd been trying just to defend himself didnt want to hurt them because they were friends with his mate. He thought they just didnt understand what was happening. But Now. If she died. He couldnt think it. They best pray she is alright.

He sent ice shards hurling at strange one as he ran then slid on his knees to reach her side. Looking up to find his mate so he could teleport them all to the cave he saw they had gotten between them and they were coming for him. He made eye contact with Tony hoping he would understand that he'd come back when he was more prepared. He then teleported them home.

Just after Loki disappeared the Avengers and Jotuns reached Tony's side. Clint had his brief case. Thor and his friends even with Sif's arm bloody were shouting their victory to the tree line. They didn't notice Tony activate the suite, but they damn sure noticed when he fired his repulsor at Fandral and knocked the shit out of Thor. 

"You son of a bitch, What the fuck do you think you were doing huh?.."

"We were protecting you. You don't understand. Father told me they would try this."

Tony hit him again. "What the hell are you talking about? Fuck it I don't care you just ruined everything. I thought you made a fucking oath." Tony went to hit him again when Steve stepped in the way.

"Tony we need to let him explain."

" Explain ... EXPLAIN.. FUCK!! Fine he can stay and explain, but them, I want them fucking gone. You realize that Bitch just killed a member of his family. HUH, DO YOU?"

"I know Tony. We will fix this. Just breathe. Thor can they leave from here." 

"Yes, Fandral take Sif home make sure her wounds are seen to. I will be staying here inform my father."

"But Thor your arm."

"No, it will be fine, my friend go"

Fandral called out for Heimdal and they disappeared in a swirl of lights. Tony turned to Thor.

"Now you fucking EXPLAIN." 

"He was going to burn you my friend, father told how they burn at a touch"

Agsard Three Days Earlier:

Thor followed his father to the side of the Bi-frost so they could speak of their plans without the mortals over hearing. Silly things they are thinking they are equal to Gods.

" Are you prepared Thor? The jotun beasts will try to confuse you. They will put on a show of civility and pretend they only want peace. They want the boy for his magic. They had him in the temple trying to syphone it off to use against us and Midgard. The Midgardians are to young to understand. We shouldnt have remained apart from them so long. They're basically children and want to see the good. Even in monsters" 

"I am prepared father. I was unsure if telling them the story would get them here. Im sorry i doubted you. They want to see the Jotun as people not the monsters they are."

"There New King is the son of Laufey. He has been trained since childhood to be sneaky and murderous. He will force the blood oath and try to make sure you are weak and unable to protect yourself. Make sure when you speak the vow you include being able to defend yourself. Say   
in the oath "unless you are protecting yourself or the Avengers". Remember one touch of their skin will burn. If they come close to touching you or one of the mortals use that to attack. It can be consider protecting yourself and get past the oath. If you can't bring the boy here for us to use his magic kill him. You must go now. Make sure to tell the others and send news of your progress."

"Yes father, it will be done"  
.  
.

"Are you fucking kidding me here. Daddy says it so it must be fucking true. They. are. not. fucking. beasts. They. are. not. monsters. They are people. They have homes, jobs, families, and dreams you loud, self rightous, bully. You fucking Asgardians are nothing but bullies picking on and looking down at people you consider beneth you. If you had paid attention or gotten to know even one Jotun while we've been here you would have heard all about this burning touch. It only happens if they are scared or fighting. No you couldn't be bothered to get to know anyone, you just listen to the opinions of people who hate another group because they're different."

"My friend I..."

"SHUT UP, I'm not done fucking talking. You told us only someone worthy could lift your stupid hammer. If he was so horrible how the hell do you think he was able to catch it and throw it? Well did you think of that, huh? Why the hell didn't you stop then. I'll tell you why because you are so blinded by hate you don't see what is right in front of your face. You had better hope and pray that wolf lives. And Bitch better be damn glad she left cause when he comes back I'll be lucky if I can keep him from killing you. I wouldn't have stopped him from killing her."

It was as if Loki had heard him speak. A loud, sad and distroyed scream of pain resonated through out the valley accompanied by high pitched howls. It all went to hell from there.


	8. Anger Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Was dealing with pnuemonia. Thankfully almost fully recovered unfortunately most of what I wrote on medication had to be redone cause it didn't make much sense. I know its a little short but didn't want you to have to wait. Thank you all again for the great comments and kudos.

Outside the lugar the sky had darkened. Snow and hail were pouring down and the wind coming through the trees made a menacing whistle sound. The Avengers and a few Jotuns were gathered inside the lugar to figure out what should be done about Loki. Everyone realized this wasn't going to be an easy fix.

"Look we all need to talk this through calmly before he comes back. The snow is getting worse. Once he has fixed himself up he'll come here, and this time it won't be for a happy get together." Steve looked everyone in the eyes trying to figure out which way they were leaning.

"Let the boy kill him, he deserves his revenge." The jotun who spoke sent a snear Thor's way. 

"Your King just signed a treaty with his people do you seriously want that messed up. You do realize that would play right into Odin's hands right. Why else would he send his son here with only half the truth as a warning and trying to get him to kidnap Loki for his magic. This is what he wanted. Maybe not exactly how he invisioned since I doubt he was thinking of Tony being Loki's mate." Steve just wanted them all to see reason and for Thor to not blindly trust what his father said.

"Father simply must not have realized that the burning only happens in war. Other wise he would have told me"

Everyone started talking at once trying to add their own two cents.

"Hey, shut up" Natasha called out trying to get them to quiet down and listen. "I know this situation is messed up. Thor you fucked up horribly. Right now we have a very pissed off and sad Magic welding Jotun coming to distroy this place. The only one here gauranteed not to die if we dont figure this out is Stark. Tony you need to talk him down."

The same jotun from before piped in again" The only ones who will die will be those who stand in his way. He's very vicious when angered"

"Speaking from expeirence now are we." Tony couldnt help rolling his eyes before focusing back on Nat." And why the hell should I step in, Thunder Pants here deserves to have his ass kicked. Loki only came out because I wanted him to."He turned his attention to Thor " You used me, Thor. You know I'm a tactile person. Knew that I would want to touch him. Instead of talking to us, you used me as a trap for someone putting blind faith in me. Someone who has been alone his whole life. Yet you talk about honor."

Before Thor could respond the wind, hail, and snow stopped abruptly. The sudden quiet was near deafing until broken by piercing howls.

"He's coming"

The Jotuns refused to step outside choosing to watch from the window of the lugar while the Avengers and Thor started walking towards the tree line to prevent any damage to the village. They made it half way before stopping in fright. Loki wasn't the first out of the wood. 

Four massive snarling wolves appeared. They were nearly four foot tall. The Avengers had never seen anything like them. Other than their eyes they nearly blended into the snow around them. Their claws and fangs looked like the pictures of a dinosaurs. The wolves stopped a fourth of the distance from the trees to the Avengers. They didn't stop snarling or grawling, but didn't advance. They were waiting for Loki.

They didn't have to wait long. He looked like a character straight out of a fairytale. His hair was pulled back to keep it out of his face revealing his horns for the first time, They were spiraled from his temples to form a crown. Each reached from one side of his head to the other, over lapping then curving up and stopping just above the top of his head. He was dressed in some type of leather pants and vest combination. There was a leather choker with silver swirls around his neck that matched the ones on the outfit. There was silver and emeralds laced through his hair and in his hand was a metal spear with the same gems.

The wolves parted down the center to let him pass. With a sudden gust of magic Loki shoved the mortals back, leaving grooves in the snow where their heels had been, pinning them down. Thor was left in the center of the clearing on his own. He wished to try speaking to loki but before he could utter a word Loki vanished from the tree line. Reappearing with two identical copies of himself. Three to one just like they had attacked him. One loki swipped his spear at Thor's legs, a second shot a fireball from his hands, while the third clawed gouges in his back. The Lokies came at him all at once mercilessly. A dagger pulled out of then air was stabbed in Thor's side. 

It was at this point Thor realized this would not end quickly. He called Mjolnir to his hand using it to attack a loki hitting him in the temple. The loki he hit disolved in a shower of green and gold sparks, the other two laughing manicly and continuing to charge. He managed to get a few hits to the real loki, but it only seemed to enrage him further.

As Loki became more distracted with Thor the Avengers were finally released from his spell. Tony told the others not to interfer. That he would handle it. He didn't rush. Instead choosing to slowly make his way, partly in caution and part simply to enjoy Thor getting his ass handed to him. The way Loki weaved around, ducking, spinning, and even doing a few flips was breathtaking. He flipped in the air kicking his feet out right into Thor's back,then tucked his body to roll forward and spin around. It reminded Tony of a ballet Pepper had force him to go to once. In all honesty he was kinda turned on.

Once he reached the two he shot his replusor in the gap between them and called out to get their attention. Loki only glanced his way while Thor turned in his direction. Loki used Thor's distraction against him, slamming his spear into the side of Thor's head then kicking him in the stomach. Thor went down hard, completely knocked out. Tony threw himself in front of Thor's body just as Loki reared back to stab him in the chest. The spear stopped just before piercing Tony's armor. He looked up to stare into those beautiful eyes and disengaged the suit.

"You have to stop, Raindeer Games. I need you to stop." 

For just a moment Tony thought Loki would keep going, stab through him and into Thor. Loki's eyes started to clear of hate but his face twisted. He started screaming out his pain and grief, falling to his knees with his hands fisted in his hair. The wolves by the trees were like a choir howling with him. Tears were running down his face before freezing on his cheeks. Tony was scared but crawled over to him anyway. He wrapped his arms around Loki rocking him and whispering to him that everything would be ok, that they would fix it. 

The rest of the Avengers watching from a few feet away saw Thor start to stir. They walked over to the others figuring if Thor woke up and tried to attack they wanted to help end it. They didn't have to worry (about that at least) because as he stood up Thor was enveloped in the light of the bi-frost leaving the Avengers stuck on a foriegn planet with no way home.

Clint spoke up first. " Someone wanna tell me what the hell just happened? Did Thor just fucking abandon us here?"

"What?" Tony looked up at Clint not having noticed Thor being wooshed away.

"We are screwed man. What the hell do we do now? Thor just freaking disappeared. He was our ride out of this place. We are going to die. We are going to freeze to death."

"Clint calm the hell down. Look Thor didn't call out which means the Asgardians pulled him out ok. He will explain what is happening and they will come get us."

"How can you be so sure Nat?"

"He is a member of the team he won't leave us here." Honestly she wasn't sure if she was right but didn't need Clint anymore freaked out.

"Look Legolas, Its just a huge misunderstanding. We will get back home soon no need to worry."

Loki's heart sank hearing his Bjarte speak. He looked up at Tony with those big watery eyes. " Y..You want to le..leave? I.. I'm sorry. I can be better. You don't want me do you? Of course not. I'm to small ,to dark skined." He tried to pull himself from Tony's arms so he could teleport back to the cave, but Tony grabbed on tighter.

"Hey now, I never said I didn't want you. Loki, my people can't stay here its to cold for us. We won't survive."

"I can be warm, I can be like you." Loki placed his hand in Tony's and closed his eyes. Slowly his skin began to change. The blue receded and pale Ivory began to creep up his arms traveling along his body until he looked human. When he opened his eyes Tony nearly got lost in a pair of exquisite and vibrante emerald green eyes.

"Your beautful Loki, but you don't have to be anyone except yourself with me. If you haven't noticed Im kind of a small guy so no you aren't to small. Your perfect."

"But you want to leave, you don't want to stay with me."

"We can't stay here. We are humans our bodies weren't designed for the weather here. Tony made us suites to keep us warm. If something happens to our suites we'll die here. Tony will die here. We need to get home. We are warriors for our people.We have to protect our world." Steve hoped that explained everything so Loki understood. He really didn't want to go over it more. 

"Umm.. Loki?"

"Yes, Bjarte"

"You wanna come with me? With you being able to change like you just did you could blend in with our people. You could live with me if you wanted. I mean I'd understand if you'd rather stay here. It was just an idea you can say no if...."

He didn't get to finish. Loki grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. It started out a little ruff with teeth, but Tony slowed it down. He pulled back just enough to ease up the pressure and turned his head slightly so their lips slotted over each others just right. Gently he pulled Loki's bottom lip with his teeth using his tounge and licking the seam. Loki opened up for him curling his tounge with Tony's.

"Damn it, Tony this is not the time for this."

Reluctantly he pulled back causing Loki to give an irritated huff. Looking at Rodgers " Spoil sport, fine lets all go back to the lugar and figure out what to do next."

He held his hand out to help Loki up. He only hesitated a moment before placing his in Tony's.

"By the way what does Bjarte mean?"

"Bright Man. For the light in your chest."

"..."


	9. Remembered Slights

Loki followed the group to the lugar reluctantly. He really didn't like being so close to the village. It tended to make him very uncomfortable. Everytime he had lingered for to long someone would always try to catch him and bring him to the Ice Palace. They kept telling him he belonged there. He couldn't help pacing. Bjarte was the only reason he agreed to go to the lugar. He wished he had asked to go to the cave. The Jotun in the room as well as the Hawke were staring at him. 

"Loki, how do you know about the light in my chest? The clothes I'm wearing cover it up. When did you see it?"

"I can see it now Bjarte, its very bright, very blue. It drew me to you. You glow all over but its brightest in your chest. Why do you have it? Have you always had it? Is it your magic?"

"That is a private conversation for another time."

"Tony we don't know anything about this guy. All we know is that he can beat Thor to a pulp. We can't trust him and you want to bring him to earth. He definetly cant ride the Bi-frost. The Asgardians would attack him as soon as we came through. We need to figure out how to get out of here." 

He glared at Barton. He didn't like the man trying to convice Tony he wasn't good or that they should leave without him.

"You made a promise to our king. You said you would bring him his brother. Make his family whole again. Are you going to honor your word or are you decitful like the Asgardians?" 

He spun around to look at Tony. No it couldn't be true. His mate wouldn't betray him, force him to the prison of the ice palace.The guilty look on Tony's face said it all.

" Look we made that promise before we knew loki and I are mates. Also we didn't realize loki was happy with the wolves. Loki we thought you were just lost and didn't think you would be as intelegent as you are. We figured you would be much like an animal. That you would be better of with people like you"

"There is no one like me" he hissed baring him teeth before vanishing in a cloud of green and gold smoke.

"Jarvis tell me that tracker is running and you have a lock on Loki."

"Running and functional Sir."

Arriving back at the cave Loki was seething with anger. How could he have trusted so easly? Been so stupid? How could one man make him forget all his hard learned knowledge of betrayel? Everytime he had ever tried to get close to anyone they had let him down. Always they all wanted to trap him and take him to the palace. He would never end up there again. He nearly hadn't survived the last time.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jotun Palace 687 years earlier

Moren had tried to stop him from coming, but he was curious. He is one of these people after all. The old man in the village didn't seem dangerous and if he wasn't how could these be. This is after all where Moren said he came from, so his real barer or sire should be here. He didn't think he could be the only small one even if he and the wolves had never seen another. 

He also wanted to check the library see what books he could find on the magic he could conjure. He couldnt do much with it yet mostly simple small tricks. He had recently learned how to make a pocket in space so he could store things he may need and pull them out where ever he might be. He figured he could sneak in, put books in his pocket, then sneak back out. He wanted to learn more.

Getting in wasn't a problem. He simply watched for a while from a distance learning the guards routine and slipping past. He slowly made his way around and eventually made it to a medium sized library. Once inside he wandered the shelves putting anything of interest in his space pocket. Unfortunatly he also got very distracted, forgeting to be as quiet as he should. Rounding the corner of a large book shelf he walked right into a very large Jotun. 

"YOU!!!" the well dressed jotun screamed out grabbing Loki by his neck and jerking him forward. "Why are you here freak? Its your fault! You should be dead, not him."

Loki was dragged from the library and thrown into a circlar room. He landed hard sliding about half way across the floor. On one side away from the doors a throne nearly eleven feet tall stood. The Jotun was screaming and stalking toward him. Being small he was at first able the keep out of reach, but soon several others came rushing into see what was happening.

Some calling out "Laufey King" 

Another called out "Father"

Eventually they managed to back him into a corner. He was starting to panic when their king lashed out clawing Loki's stomach, knocking him to the ground then kicking him. The jotun who had called Laufey father reached them as he kicked Loki in the chest several times causing him to choke up blood. The jotun pulled on Laufey, while Loki crawled a few feet away. He didn't make it far before Laufey got around the other,stomping on loki's side. The sound of bones shattering and the blinding pain were nearly his down fall. He pulled himself into a ball,but that just caused him to throw up more blood. When his vision began to dim slightly he thought of his room in the cave and wished desperately that he was there. He closed his eyes begging to be home. At first he was in so much pain he didn't notice the blows had stopped, hesitantly he opened his eyes. He was looking at his own bed of furs.  
.  
.  
His name called in the distance brought him back to the present. He should have known Tony would be able to find him. They were mates after all. His pack mates were at the mouth of the cave growling at Tony in his suit. 

"LOKI, can you call off the wolves, we need to talk."

"I won't go back there, nothing you say will convince me and we both know force won't work on me." loki sneered at him.

"Look sweetheart, I won't let anyone force you to do something you don't want. I tried to tell you that in the village but you went poof. I already told those idiots the same thing. Can I just come in, sit down, and let's talk. I don't even understand why you don't want to go. "

"Yes Darling" he replied with a sarcastic drawl."Let's talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, great comments, and stcking with me. Finally kick the sickness so hopefully won't take so long to update this time.


	10. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait hope you all enjoy this chapter. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Suggestions?

Caves, Tony fucking hated caves, so of course Loki would live in a fucking cave. Calling out to Loki he was welcomed by the growls of the wolves. Which now he thought about it they were probably pissed. They had lost a member of the group too. Those teeth looked awfully sharp in his opinion.

"Look sweetheart, I won't let anyone force you to do something you don't want. I tried to tell you that in the village but you went poof. I already told those idiots the same thing. Can I just come in, sit down, and let's talk. I don't even understand why you don't want to go. "

"Yes Darling" Loki replied with a sarcastic drawl."Let's talk."

They talked for what to Tony felt like hours. Loki explain to him about his first trip to the palace. All that had been done to him, how he escaped, and how he nearly died choking on his own blood. From there he went on to tell him how he had been hunted more forcefully after. He had only survived as long as he had because of the animals that protected him and the magic he had still been learning.

Tony felt kind like an Idiot. They had been so suspicious of Thor and his buddies, granted with reason, they hadn't considered both were full of shit. Thor more a case of believing his dads lies. Helblindi had just seemed so genuine about missing his brother. Ughh the headache just kept building. 

The spell books Loki had stolen had a detailed account explaining why there were no magic users on Jotunhiem. Loki's grandfather had cast a large spell that killed him. He insured that any child born with magic would lose it to their Casket of Ancient Winters. No matter where in the realm they were born the Casket would absorb the magic. No one new why but Loki's magic refused to budge. They had been trying for months before Odin came to suck his magic out in hopes that adding it to the Casket would be enough to beat Asgard. After Odin left with the Casket they were trying to get a hold of Loki to try and recreate the original spell and make a new casket. 

"Okay so we can't trust the Jotuns either. How about this I'm going to go get the rest of the Avengers, no one else. We will come back here and figure out a way to get us all out of this mess without Asgard's rainbow bridge. How does that sound?"

Loki was riffling through objects on the shelves in the bedroom part of his private section of the cave. Once he found what he was looking for headed across the room to join Tony by his bed. Reaching out he took Tony's hand in his, wrapping a braclet around his wriste. It was a braid of silver and gold with emerald stones weaved through and what looked like a tiny whistle.

"If you must go, make haste, and do not linger. Should you find yourself in need of me simply blow the whistle and I will hear and come for you."

"Alright Prancer back in a jiffy. WAIT!! Damn I nearly forgot."

"What, What is it?"

"My goodbye kiss."

"Your.. muhh.." 

Tony's warm lips cut off the rest of his sentence. He couldn't find any reason for complaint. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces. It was not a hurrried kiss. They lingered curling their tounges in a sensual caress, mapping each others mouths. Tony nibbling slightly at Loki's lower lip then reluctantly pulled away. 

"Shouldn't have done that, now I don't wanna leave." 

"All the more insentive to hurry back."

Loki found himself grinning uncontrolably. Even his cheeks hurt. His Bjarte was definetly growing on him with each passing minute. He had always secretly worried his mate would be one of the simpletons in the village. He had always felt the need to remain here. Once he had been able to defend himself, he had begun staying behind when his family migrated from one cave system to another. Which they were in the process of preparing for now. With Moren gone they would move on and choose a new leader. Most likely they would leave just before Tony and his friends arrived. 

Preparing for their arrival he pulled many furs into the main to cave and used magic to start a fire that burn through the night and not need maintance. Thankfully the entrance was odd shaped so the light from the fire couldn't be seen from outside. Once satisfied he then went back to his private set of caves. He added more furs to his bed to make it larger and more comfortable for Tony. He wasn't sure if Tony would want to stay in his room yet, but better safe than sorry. He didn't know if there were customs for Tony's people. He knew the Jotun had many rules about such things. Thankfully growing up with the wolves he didn't have to worry about those things. They took pleasure where they wanted.   
.  
.  
Tony and the Avengers waited until no one was around to slip away from the village. They didn't want to chance anyone following them to Loki's cave. Once he had arrived at the village Tony had insisted he was exhausted and hadn't been able to find loki. The Jotuns were used to Loki disappearing so didn't think twice about it. They all cleared out of the lugar agreeing to come back the next day to discuss options for finding loki. 

Natasha had of course known he was lying and called him out on it. 

"Alright their gone. Stark spill it."

Tony told them everything he had learned. Well, with a few omisions he didn't think Loki would appreciate him telling the others. Also not mentioning the make out session he was hoping wouldn't be the last. He didn't know what relationships on Jotunheim were like,but (if he remembered correctly) he once saw a documentry that said wolves mate for life. Huh, did that make loki a virgin? Well either way they still had to deal with the whole alien sex talk. Might as well make it a virgin alien sex talk.

The trek back through the woods was so much longer on foot then flying by himself to get to the lugar. In the dark every frozen tree looked like it was reaching it fingers out to grab them. Even Clint and Natasha seemed on edge. It was rare for Nat to show any emotion let alone discomfort. Steve garded the rear while Tony (Jarvis really) lead them. With it being so dark and the thick snow coming down they nearly missed the entrance to the cave. Each let out a sigh of relief once they were inside.


	11. tricky trickster

"Jarvis are you sure this is the right cave. I destinctly remember there being wolves and light and Loki had furniture."

"All my sensors indicate this is the correct cave Sir"

"Well I think you might want to recheck." 

The sound of rocks falling and the hiss of something sliding on the stone wall caused the heros to turn sharply to their right. Behind them a giant rock fell blocking their exit to the outside and raining dust down in a cloud upon their heads. Quickly they refaced the tunnel in front of them using Tony's replusors for a light source. They could just make out things moving towards them at first, but as the things moved closer the Avengers gasped in horror.

Before them were six giant snake like beasts. Each looked to be fifteen feet long and three in a half feet thick. Their scales shimmered in multi tones of blue, black and silver. To Tony it brought to mind the basilisk in Harry Potter but much cooler looking. The monsters had sharp pointed fangs the size of a mans forearm and spikes coming out of their heads. Two large ones on either side and a row of smaller ones going from the forehead to the back of the head. Each member of the group seemed frozen until the things noticed them and began darting forward.

They ducked and ran from tails being whipped around to knock them off their feet. Steve's shield and Clint's arrows bouncing off the scales barely making the animals flinch. Jarvis was helping Tony to lock on to the swift movement of the tails. The heat seemed to be the only the keeping them back. It didn't take long however for a few to get past him. Each Avenger in turn getting coiled around. Tony was hit in the back by one causing to fall forward towards another. 

The snake wrapped around his legs and pinned down his arms. He ended up on his back staring up at the viscous creature. As it reared back its head roaring, he closed his eyes waiting for death to take him.... and waited. ..

Suddenly he felt his helmet face plate pulled off and his cheek licked. Shocked his eyes few open to Loki leaning on his chest giggling uncontrolably.

"You utter bastard. What the hell were you thinking?"

Clint's heated sneer just made Loki laugh harder as the other snakes dissolved. The warm glow from the fire place and furniture appeared shortly after. Each Avenger other than Tony glared at Loki ready to knock the crap out of him. Tony stared at him for few minutes until in his laughter loki snorted. After that Tony couldn't hold it in anymore he started rolling right along with Loki.

Clint rolled his eyes. "God save us they are ment to be. Only I think he might be worse than Tony. " 

"Tony can you to pull yourselves togther. We need to discuss our situation and figure out how we get home."

"Fine Captain kill joy. Loki, where are the wolves? Are they coming back?" 

"No they have moved on now. They will have to chose a new leader as well so won't be back for many moon turns. There is no need to discuss your return however. I can take you back to your world if you really wish to go."

"What do you mean you can take us back? you do intend to come with me right. Your not staying are you? It can be your home too."

"Loki how would you be able to take us home. I thought Thor said the Bi-frost was the only way to travel the realms." Steve looked around as Natasha shook her head in confirmation. 

The grin Loki wore said different. "That might be their only way of travel but not mine. I learned long ago with the books I aquired from the palace. I simply never had a reason to use it. I've known a long time I would meet my mate here. I didn't want to leave and then miss whoever it was and never even know they had been here. I have Tony now so no reason to stay."

"Okay when do we do this? Are there spell ingrediants we need to get? How exactly soes this work?"

"I simply need to rest my magic for a few hours. I don't require ingrediants of any kind. I've simply need to build up some reserves. Between the two fights yesterday and today I need time to prepare myself. Plus the distance and carrying four other people will take a lot of energy. when we get there I will need a place to rest where I won't be disturbed. After expending the much energy its possible I may sleep for quite a while. I will need you to explain in great detail where we are headed. If it were just me I could leave it to chance but with all of you I don't want to take the chance of losing someone or getting distracted and ending up inthe wrong place."

"Jarvis after Loki has rested and built up some Mojo can you project an image of the pent house. Loki, we're going to go straight home so when we get there you can rest in our room."

Tony heard choked gaffs behind him but he only saw loki. The open smile and soft bright eyes melted his heart just a little more.

"Our home?"

"Ours."

Everyone sat up for a while discussing plans for what to do once they got back to earth. They knew they would need to talk with SHIELD. Fury was not going to be happy with them. They also had to figure out what to do about Thor and Asgard. They decided to atleast here him out. Tony made sure they understood that at know time could Thor know Loki was on Earth. As far as Thor would know Loki used magic to bring them home then returned to Jotunheim. Once they finally had a game plan going they agreed the next afternoon Loki would transport all of them to Stark Tower.

Steve started rubbing his eyes. "Ok so we should all get some rest. Loki where is best for us to get some sleep?"

"I have set up fur pallets for the three of you out here. I ummm.. Tony I thought... if you want.. its stupid , never mind I'll"

"No...nope your room is fine with me no need to go to the trouble of setting up another pallet. Unless you'd prefer I stay in here then"

"My room is good. fine,,yes?"

"Alright night ladies."

Loki tenatively took Tony's hand leading him back to his rooms of the cave


	12. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. But to make it better enjoy some sexy times. Thank you everyone who has stuck with me. Your comments and kudos make my day.

They made their way, hands linked to the back caves. As they entered his rooms Loki created a stone wall to give them privacy from the others. He lead Tony to his fur pallet, having him sit as he went and prepare them a glass of wine. First stoking the fire to make sure Tony was comfotable.By the time Loki joined him on the furs Tony had removed his armor and was relaxing in the clothes he had on underneath.Loki having already changed beforeTony and the others arrived was wearing a simple tunic and pant set made from soft animal skins.

He slid in to the furs of pallet so he was on his right side facing Tony. He wasn't sure if Tony would be willing to progress to a physical relationship this fast. Hell he didn't know if Tony had been with anyone before. Tony's Alien culture may not allow it. Tenativly he stroked his hand up Tony's arm then sat up and started to rub his shoulders. He added just a bit of pressure. He was aware that his Bjarte's body was more fragile than his and that he was stronger. 

He was brought out of his wandering thoughts when Tony placed his hands on his own stopping their slow strokes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should talk before we go any further."

"Yes that is probably wise."

"okay so here's the thing. I don't know how things work here. Have you ever even been with anyone? Are you a virgin? If you are its ok I just, well things would just go differently. I mean do you guys have like rules or what?"

"What is a virgin?"

" Right alien world. Okay well a virgin is someone who hasn't had sex."

"Sex?"

"ugh mated some one who hasn't mated before."

"No I have not had a mate before we only have one mate. Do your people have more than one? I don't think I would be able to share. I do want to be honest with you I have ruted before, but I never allowed anyone to rut me. I saved that for my mating as we are supposed too. Only you may do that."

"Wait ,Wait, I'm confused I think. Let me see if I got this. Okay so you have been with someone physically. You just haven't let anyone be the top. Is that what your saying? A mate here is different from on my world. Here a mate is like a soulmate is that right?"

"Yes a soulbond or mating is with one other for always. How is it different on your world?"

"Where I come from someone you.. how did you put it... rut with is someone you had sex with. A marrage is someone you promise your self to with a ceremony that our god is supposed to approve. We don't have mates that we just know we are bound too. I've had sex plenty of times, but I've never been married so no mate in my past. In order to be honest I have been with men before and I ,,uh hum,, I was uh penetrated." 

" Oh um did you bare a child for the man you "had sex with"?"

"What... Nooooo, uh guy can't bare kids...er children..Women have the kids.. Can you!?"

"Yes we don't have a seperate group of our people who have children."

So how bout we not talk about kids right now we just started this ,,,,uh,, mating? So why don't we enjoy each others company then think about the rest later."

"Yes we have time for that later."

Loki couldn't help but feel a little akward now. This conversation was definetly not where he had planned the evening going. He simply wanted to revel in having Tony close. Deciding to just try to get past the topic, he slid his arms around Tony's waist scooting them closer together laying his head on Tony's shoulder. The way tony snuggled closer showing him this was in no way unwelcome. He slowly rubbed up tonys back and started massaging his shouldets and neck. The pleased gasps bring a smile to his lips. He knew what he wanted but chose to take things slow incase Tony wasn't ready.

Loki started by pressed soft gentle kisses to neck and the top part of Tonys shoulder that was slightly uncovered thanks to his massaging. It was tony who finally brought their lips together in a sensual kiss. Their tounges sliding together slow but firm. It didn't long for the kiss to become heated. They began plundering each others mouths. Just hot wet lips teeth and tounges. They only broke apart when the need to breath finally won out against needing to taste each other. 

As they broke the kiss Tony jerked off his shirt and started pulling at Loki's tunic. Obediantly loki lifted his arms, but quickly wrapped them back around tony as soon as it was past his finger tips. The coolness of Loki's skin against him gave Tony goose bumps, his nipples hardening to pebbles. Loki took advantage by kissing down tonys neck until he reached them. At first he simply breathed on them then once they were warm rubbed his finger over top to make them tighten back up. The constant hot and cold was exsquiste pulling soft moans from Tonys lips.

Manuvering Tony on his back he kissed, licked and nipped his way to Tonys pants. Sliding him fingers in the band he pulled off both pants and underware together then removing his own.

Loki took his time exploring the differences in there bodies. Tony had a fine dusting of hair everywhere. A slight trail leading down becoming thicker as it reached his shaft. Loki had no hair anywhere but his head. Most Jotun had none even there. His mouth watering he started licking and sucking on every inch of visable skin accecpt where Tony wanted him most. He spread Tonys thighs, bending his legs at the knee.

He stopped his menstrations briefly to take in the wonderful site before him. Tony was panting, skin flushed, with little red marks scattered over his chest. His nipples were wet and slightly bruised from loki sucking on them. What stood out the most was his lack of birth opening. In its place was a pouch of flesh he could only guess at the point of. The noises Tony was making while he stroked them however stopped him from asking.

Leaning forward he began licking up Tony's shaft. Hesitantly at first just small flicks of his tounge. The moans filling his ears giving him the courage to dive in. He wrapped his tounge around Tony sucking him in to his mouth. He alternated the pressure randomly as he bobbed his head up and down. He was so engrossed in the experiance he didntt notice Tony trying to let him know he was peaking. Suddenly his mouth was filling with Tonys seed. He had barely finished swollowing when Tony grabbed him and flipped him on his back. Tony strattled his waist and looked down holding eye contact. 

"My turn."


	13. love, mornings, and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait my lovelies, but as we all know sometimes the real world gets in theway of what we would rather be doing. Thank you to all of you for being so patient.

Looking down on Loki Tony had to admit to himself he had never seen anything more sexy. Loki's skin was flushed a slight purple tint and his lips were slightly parted. His dark hair framed his face in a halo. He leaned down having decided to take his time. Kissing Loki slow and passionatly while gently lowering himself to stretch over his body. The chill he felt from the blue skin was wonderful on his heated body. Using his tounge Tony began tracing the slightly raised patterns on his skin while using his hands to learn every curve. By the time he was finished loki was shivering, panting and begging for more.

Until now he had been no where near where they both wanted. Gently he lifted loki's legs at the knee spreading them wide open. He had known there would be differences between them just hadn't realized how much. Loki's shaft was long and thick with no hair at all. Where his testicales should have been instead he had a vagina slightly smaller than a womans but basically them same. This he could work with. He had been with a few guys in college, but chicks he definetly knew. He figured he could wing it and multi task.

He rubbed his hands down loki's thighs following the swirl pattern down to his pre come soaked head. He slide down placing lokis legs over his shoulders for better access. Tony blew air on his head before swiping his tounge from base to tip and sucking it in his mouth. The noises loki made would be considered porn worthy. He realized that given he didn't have any condoms and not wanting to get loki pregnant (Shit didn't that screw with his head) penetration was off the table. On a downward bob of his head he slide his hand to loki's lips using his thumb to massage his clit. 

Loki nearly came off the bed, bent in half and sliding his hand in Tony's hair. He tugged lightly on Tony's hair while panting and begging for more. Without giving any warning Tony slide two fingers inside loki's tight, wet, and surprisingly hot folds. As he rubbed them on Loki's inner walls he felt a spot similar to human prostate that made Loki nearly incoherent when barely grazed. Sliding his fingers more firmly over the spot he caused his whole body to shiver violently before Tony's mouth was filled and his hand was covered in come. Loki came so hard he was crying and panting.

He collapsed back on to the bed his thighs releasing Tony from the death grip he had been in. Tony crawled kissing a path up Loki's body ending at his lips where he lingered for a few minutes before pulling away to get a damp cloth from the table that held a bowl of water not far from the bed. First he wiped Loki down and then returning to the table he cleaned himself up after rinsing the rag. Turning back to the bed he was prepared for some kind of akward conversation, but Loki had driften off to sleep already. Pulling a fur over top of them, he then snuggled to Loki's side, he was a sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
.  
.  
.  
Tony felt like he'd slept better than he had in his whole life. Waking up beside Loki was very different than his normal routine. Normaly anyone he slept with was gone not long after the deed was done. If they did stay he usually felt to hot and uncomfortable. He'd get up and Jarvis would get rid of whoever was there. Now thanks to Loki's cooler skin he wasn't overheated and he felt no desire to run off. If anything he actually wanted to get closer and wrap himself around Loki. (NO its not cuddling. Shh. )

Loki was laying on his stomach facing Tony, one arm drapped across Tony's stomach and a leg thrown part of the way over his thighs. His dark hair obscuring part of his face, but moving slightly with every breath he took. Just the sight of him bringing a wide smile to Tony's lips.

Looking around Tony realized that the barrier Loki had created seperating their little cave from the rest had dissolved as they slept. Listening closely he could just make out the others talking. Gently so not to wake Loki he eased out of the bed and headed towards the other Avengers.

"Guys this is not good. We know nothing about Loki. He could be more dangerous than we think. He has grown up with wolves. His instincts won't be like ours. Even if he has taught himself a lot and is really smart. He still is on some level like a wild animal and this thing with Tony could back fire."

" Look Steve we get what your saying but do we really have a choice. We need to get home. Loki can get us there and honestly we've been here two days with no word back from Thor. Waiting for him would be stupid. Asgard and our time frames never mash up. One of our years is like a blink to them. He could be gone awhile and we still don't know what was up with him and his friends attacking Loki or what Odins plan for him is."

"Steve you realize Stark is highly invested in this guy already right? We all know how stubborn he can be when he's decided on something. "

"I know that Nat, but we also have to figure out what we are gonna do about Loki if Tony brings him with us. There aren't a whole lot of horned blue guys with sharp teeth in our world. How would we hide him from the world or even explain to Fury why he is even there."

"Personally I figured he'd stay in the tower with me and Fury could just fucking deal and of course Loki is dangerous. Encase none of you have noticed we are all dangerous."

"So how long you been listening Tony?"

"Long enough Legolas. Look guys I know this wont be easy, but I can't leave Loki here on his own knowing not only is ass!gard after him but so are the Jotuns. From what I've heard from Loki they aren't a better alternative. Both groups are in this for what they can get loki or his magic to do for them"

"And what is it you want out of this Tony?"

"Honestly Spangles. Anything he is willing to give. First off the guy is fucking beautiful. You would have to be dead not to notice but damn he's so much more. You're right he did grow up with animals and he is dangerous but shit can you imagine just how smart he is. He taught himself to read, write, hell even to speak when all he knew was wolves. He figured out high functioning math on his own. I'm not even that smart. Just imagine what he would be capable of if he'd grown up on earth. Not to mention the magic!! Fuck that is something none of us have even seen before and in the wild with no one to help him. He is simply put AMAZING!!!" No one could even compare.. " 

The hitched breath behind him was what finally drew Tony out of the rant he had found himself in. Slowly turning around his face beat red he came face to face with a teary eyed loki who had his hands up tucked in to his heart. 

" Hey Lo...." 

He wasn't able to finish as Loki wrapped his arms around Tony dragging him forward in to a brusing kiss as tears streamed down his cheeks before Loki gently pulled back, wet ruby eyes meeting soft warm brown. 

" I would give you everything."


	14. home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Had hard time deciding how I wanted is chapter to go But didn't want to leave u guys hanging any longer. Hope you like it. Any suggestions or constructive critism is always appreciated. Love u all

"Alright people are we ready to blow this popsicle stand or what? I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for a cheese burger. Loki babe you ready to get this show on the road."

"Damn it Stark we still have things to figure out before we leave."

"What! Do you want to stay here long enough to turn back in to a capsicle"

"How do you plan to hide Loki from Thor? Not to mention the rest of the world? He is kind of going to stick out. We don't exactly have a lot of horn blue skinned people running around."

"Look Debbie downer I get that it a strange situation but can't we figure this out when we get home"

" And what if Thor is waiting for when we get there huh? What then?"

"Anthony"

"Just a minute sweetheart. Cap I get what your saying, but "

"Anthony!"

"Babe, I said just a minute. I'm..."

"Would you just shut up and listen"

All eyes swirved to look at Loki who obiviously didn't take well to being ignored. Turning his attention away from Tony he address everyone.

"Blending in with your people will not be a problem."

Turning towards Tony, Loki reached out taking Tony's hands in his. The Avengers watched amazed as Loki's skin slowly changed. It started at his finger tips gradually traveling up his arms. His skin turned from blue to a milky cream. Slowly it traveled all over his body. Finishing by creaping up his neck towards his face. When he opened his eyes instead of the ruby red they were now a very vivid emerald green. They seemed to shine with their own inner light. 

"Wow, didn't realize you could do that."

"Is it ok I could change some if you don't"

"No!!! You don't have to change anything you look amazing."

Loki let out a breath, releasing some of the tention from his shoulders. He had been afraid Tony wouldn't like how he'd changed. The others silently nodded to show Loki they agreed with his look. Next they decided on a new name for Loki since Thor already new that one. Loki chose Lorens. They didn't want it to be too different from his own so that he would remember to respond to it. 

They decided the story would be that after his fight with Thor, Loki had disappeared. The jotuns of the village then led the avengers to Loren's a mage who travels the realms trading with locals and had a home site on each world. They already figured out that Asgards all seeing gatekeeper can't see Loki. If he could Odin would have hunted him down a long time ago. 

Tony had already put on the suit earlier so he could have Jarvis show Loki a holograph of the penthouse. Turns out loki also has a photographic memory. Go figure!! Tony couldn't wait to get home and introduce Loki to Jarvis..Jarvis was basically his kid after all. Not to mention the bots, who are probably freaking out in the lad right now. 

Gathering everyone in to a circle Loki had them hold hands so no one would get left behind or lost along the way. He warned them to close their eyes and hold on tight. 

The best way to describe the feeling that over took them all is the stomach plung you get when a roller coaster starts moving down a large drop, only worse and lasting a bit longer. Appearing in Starks livingroom all the Avengers tripped a little except Tony since Loki had his arms circled around his waist. They all looked up at the sound of shattering glass.

Staring back at them was Bruce( looking a little greenish oops), Pepper and Thor. Peppers glass, scattered in pieces in front of her with her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. 

Seeing Thor, the group stiffened and instantly arranged themselves in front of Loki. There was no way they wanted him hurt if Thor could tell in was him. Just incase. They didn't have anything to worry about. Thor hardly seemed to notice he was there. Pepper ran towards them and threw her arms around Tony. It was then he realized he and pepper needed to have a long talk. They had been kind of still dating when he left, sort of. The slight growling sound coming from behind him made him pull out of the hug a little quicker than he normally would have.

"Shit, guys where the Hell have you been? How the hell did you get here? Thor said there had been trouble and that he couldn't find you. And who is that? "

"Oh no its not our time to explain just yet. You!! Thunder Pants need to tell us what the fuck happened. You left us stranded on an unknown ball of ice. Surrounded by a bunch of aliens you pissed off. Just because Loki was kicking your ass was no reason to bail on us."

" It was not by choice my friends. My father had heimdall pull me back to Asgard. Amora the Enchantress broke from her prison. Her thrall Scurge was attacking the city. Some how she managed to get a message out letting him know how to reach her. It took myself, Sif and the Warriors Three bring him down while father bond Amora's magic.  
After I tried to find and return to you but heimdall could not locate any of you. I feared the Jotun may have killed you since our fight end before he was satisfied with his revenge. I am very happy you all live my friends."

"Alright your turn guys. Why couldn't Thor find you? What happened after he left? Are you guys ok? Who is he?"


End file.
